Haleb Baby
by Halebxxx
Summary: If she hadn't asked Caleb for space then she wouldn't be in this mess now. If she hadn't pushed him away then he wouldn't have needed to make up with her and she wouldn't be sat on her toilet seat, staring down at a positive pregnancy test. 1/3. Set after 6a. Haleb!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **AU: Hi this is my first fanfiction so I really hope you like it. Its how I would write the time jump if I was a pll writer. Hope you like it and please review.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

If she hadn't have asked Caleb for space them she wouldn't be in this mess now.

If she hadn't have asked for space then Caleb wouldn't have needed to make up with her. And she wouldn't be sat on her toilet staring down at a positive pregnancy test.

"Hanna? Are you okay honey?" Ashley called from outside the door.

Ashley had been first to pick up on Hanna's symptoms. Her sickness, always being hungry and being late.

She drove to the drug store and insisted Hanna take the tests.

She knew her and Caleb were active and although she trusted her daughter she wouldn't put it past them to get too carried away and forget to use protection every now and again. Which is exactly what had happened.

Hanna slowly opened the door and collapsed into her mothers arms,tears falling from her cheeks. She didn't need to explain.

"Oh,Hanna." She soothed rubbing her daughters back. She couldn't say she was disappointed in Hanna. She could never be disappointed in her after every thing she'd been through she couldn't blame her for being careless.

"What am going to do?" Hanna sobbed. She was scared having only just graduated high school, she was supposed to be moving to New York with Caleb at the end of summer to start at NYU and Caleb was starting his new job. They were still teenagers. They couldn't have a baby.

"I don't know honey, but first you need to tell Caleb." Ashley said pulling away to look into her eyes.

Hanna shook her head. "I can't, w-what if he doesn't want it?" She sobbed.

"Hanna look at me," she said making Hanna look up again. "That boy is head over heals in love with you. He would be making the biggest mistake of his life leaving you and the baby and given his childhood, I don't think Caleb would leave his child without a father."

"That's the point, he never had a dad when he was younger, he has no one to follow." She said her cries dying down.

"You a least have to tell him." Ashley replied leading Hanna down stairs.

Caleb would be coming around any minute any way celebrate Hanna's graduation as they had been banned from the school celebrations. Ted was coming too.

"Hey, Ash, the door was open I let myself in." Ted said approaching his fiancé and kissing her cheek.

"Hi Hanna, are you okay?" He asked as Hanna turned her head to the side wiping her tears away. She knew Ted would never judge her in but being a church minister, Hanna had broken one of the rules.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said weakly.

Ashley placed a hand on Hanna's shoulder as they walked over to the living room to wait for Caleb to arrive.

Hanna sat their nervously chewing on her nails thinking about the tiny baby inside her. Ted exchanged glances with Ashley silently asking if every thing was okay, but she just shook her head letting him know she would explain later.

After a few minutes the door bell rang. Hanna looked at her mother who gave her an encouraging smile.

She walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hey Han. What's up?" Caleb asked as he stepping in the door noticing her red, tear stained cheeks.

"Um, I, I need to tell you something." She whispered as her eyes filled with tears again. Caleb could sense how serious she was from the way she looked up at him. He stepped closer to her and placed his warm hand in her wet cheek.

"Caleb l... lm pregnant." She said looking down afraid of his reaction.

The room fell silent. Caleb looked shell-shocked as he processed what had come out of her mouth.

"Is, is it mine?" He finally said filling the silence as he moved his hand away from her.

Hanna looked up at him hurt that this was all he was able to say. She nodded slowly. Of course it was his, he was the only person she'd ever slept with.

"Oh." He sighed rubbing his face with the palms of his hand. He moved his hand to his fore head and ran it through his hair processing that fact that he would be a father at eighteen.

"I, I need some air." He said opening the door and walking outside.

Hanna burst into tears again and slowly sat down on the bottom step burying her head in her knees. Ashley quickly got up and walked over to Hanna from the sofa where her and Ted had been listening. She sat down next to Hanna and pulled her into her arms.

Ashley didn't know what to say. She hadn't expected Caleb to run up to Hanna and spin her around in his arms but she didn't expect him to walk out.

Caleb made his way down the drive and opened his car door as the cool air hit him. "Shit!" He mumbled . He had just walked out on the only girl he had ever loved. She had just told him she was carrying his child and he walked was scared but she must be shitting herself in there knowing that she would have to give birth to a baby in a few months and was probably thinking she would have to go through it alone now. He slammed the car door shut and headed back inside.

Hanna herd Caleb slam his car door shut and sobbed even louder.

"He's really left me, hasn't he." She cried.

Ashley just pulled her in tighter for a hug unable to say anything that would comfort Hanna. She pressed a kiss into her hair as there was another knock at the door.

"Caleb." She said sternly, trying to hide how happy she was to see him come back.

Hanna stood up when she herd his name. "Hanna," Caleb said gently pushing pass Ashley to get to Hanna.

"I'm so sorry." He stopped right in front of her as their eyes locked. He could tell how hurt she was by him leaving and adding that on top of the fact that she had just found out she's pregnant she was a mess. He reached for her hands but she pulled away.

"I don't know what happened. I just needed some air, to get my head around it. I'm so so sorry Hanna, please forgive me." He poured his heart out placing his hand on her cheek wiping away her tears.

Hanna could tell he was really sorry by the way he looked at her, the way his eyes turned a darker shade of brown and the way he looked straight into hers not afraid to show her his emotions.

She nodded and let Caleb engulf her in a hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he held her close to his body. When she pulled away Caleb peeled his eyes away from hers and looked down at her flat belly. He slowly placed his hand on it, looking back at her unsure of how she would react. Hanna placed her hand on top of his and, for the first time since finding out she was pregnant, she smiled. Caleb smiled back and pulled her chin up with his hand to place a soft kiss on her lips. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She smiled resting her head on his shoulder.

Ashley was making her way back to Ted but there was another knock on the door. She opened the door to Tom and Isabel.

"Hello Ashley."

"Hello. What are you doing here?" She asked politely.

"We thought we'd pay a visit and congratulate Hanna on her graduation." Tom replied.

Ashley reluctantly let them inside.

"Hello Hanna, Caleb." Tom said making Hanna turn around to face him. She was surprised to him here and didn't want to tell him about her pregnancy especially straight after telling Caleb.

"What are you doing here ?" She asked icily.

"Hanna." Ashley warned not wanting an argument.

Tom looked down at Caleb's hand that was still testing on Hanna's belly and then looked back up at her tear stained cheeks. "Hanna, what's going on ?"

Hanna exchanged worried glances with her mother.

"I'm… pregnant." She said quietly knowing that she wouldn't be able to put it off for much longer and telling her dad now would mean she wouldn't have to see him again for a while.

"What!" He replied. "And your okay with this." He asked pointing at Ashley.

"No, of course not. But raising your voice at her isn't going to help." She replied calmly.

"Can I speak to Hanna. Alone." He said looking directly at Caleb.

He was about to argue back when Ashley placed a hand on his arm silencing him. She knew how protective of Hanna he was, especially now she was carrying his child, but now wasn't the time for Caleb to speak up.

"Come into the kitchen." She said leading Tom, Isabel and Hanna into the kitchen.

Caleb just stood there for a minute debating whether to join them but decided against it because Ashley's reaction to the news hadn't been so bad and he didn't want to ruin it. He made his way to the living room where Ted was sat quietly listening.

Caleb sighed and sat down on the sofa held his head in his hands bouncing his knee nervously.

"Is it Caleb's?" Tom asked and Hanna nodded in response.

"What are you going to do with it?" He questioned.

Hanna was hurt by this comment. "What do you mean?"

"Are you going to get an abortion?"

"No. What do you think I am. I'm not going get rid of my child just because it wasn't planned." She shouted back.

"It's more than unplanned Hanna. Your eighteen for god sake, And pregnant with some high school boyfriends baby." He shouted back.

"Caleb is not just some high school boyfriend. I love him." She said causing Tom to scoff.

"He has been there through everything. I was kidnapped for three weeks and you didn't even call. Caleb was out there looking for me everyday until he found me. I was stalked and tortured for two years and he was there for me. He knows all my secrets and I know all of his."

She said running into the living room to Caleb.

He stood up when he heard her coming. She had tears in her eyes and a furious look on her face. He gripped onto her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Tom followed her and approached Caleb.

"You did this." He said pointing his index finger right in Caleb's face.

Caleb wasn't sure how to respond. He wanted to put Tom right and tell him he shouldn't shout at his daughter like he was but knew that would make the situation worse.

"It takes two you know. He didn't do anything I didn't want." Hanna spoke up not letting her dad talk to Caleb like that. "Although you like to sleep with a few different women."

This tipped Tom over the edge. He lunged forward and punched Caleb in the face.

"TOM! What are you doing." Ashley shouted as she put herself in between Tom and Caleb. Ted stood up behind Tom ready to hold him back if he took another swing.

Hanna could see Caleb's chest and shoulders rising as he breathed, a clear sign his temper was rising.

She ran her hand down his forearm to try and calm him down. As much as she wanted him to return the favour she knew it would make everything worse.

"I think you should go." Ashley told her ex husband.

—

"Ow." Caleb moaned as Hanna pressed an ice pack on his swollen cheek.

They were laying on her bed as her mom and Ted talked down stairs.

"Stay still." She warned laying her head on his chest, still holding the ice pack to his face. "I'm sorry my dad punched you."

"It's okay, as long as he doesn't touch you." He replied rubbing his hand over her belly.

She pressed a kiss into his chest as they lay in silence.

"What are we going to do?" She sighed looking up at him.

"About?"

"About the baby." She said as her eyes filled with tears again.

Caleb noticed and wrapped his arms around her tighter. "It'll be fine. I promise." He said kissing her temple

 **AU: Hope you like it please review xxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **AN:I got 10 review so I'm updating. Make sure you read my other fanfiction Servant and Prince. I'm waiting till that get 10 review so I can update. I realised I put au instead of an on my last chapter. Oops. Hope you like it. Its kind of a filler chapter though. Xxxxxx**

Hanna woke up the next morning and ran straight to the bath room to throw up. When she was finished she flushed the toilet and got straight back into bed. An hour later her mother came in to check on her.

"Hanna, wake up honey." she said gently shaking her daughter awake.

"What?" she grumbled from under the covers.

"I rang the doctors to book you an appointment and they had a space free at eleven so I booked it for you. Do you want me to ring Caleb or will you?" Ashley explained.

"Ill do it." She said picking up her phone.

"Okay Honey, make sure your ready in time." Her mom replied leaving her room.

"Hey Princess." Caleb said answering Hanna's call. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit." she replied

"Why?"

"Because I spent the morning throwing my guts up." She snapped.

"Sorry." He replied quietly. He'd dealt with Hanna on her period, so thought he knew how to handle her but he was wrong. Pregnant Hanna was so much moodier.

She sighed. "My mom booked my appointment for eleven so you should come around at half ten."

"Okay, why's it so soon?" He asked.

"I don't know! My mom just booked it." She shouted down the phone.

"Okay, I'm sorry." He replied again.

"Just be on time." She huffed hanging up.

Caleb arrived at the Marin house at half past ten. Ashley answered the door and let him in. "Hanna's still getting ready." She said as they walked into the kitchen. "She's not feeling too well this morning."

"Yeah she said." Caleb replied rolling is eyes slightly.

"Were just going to have to put up with her mood swings for the next nine months." Ashley said as Hanna came down the stairs wearing black leggings and a blue top.

"Hey." Caleb said kissing her cheek as she sat on the bar stool next to him. "Ready to go?"

Hanna nodded but didn't move. She just stayed staring at the island surface.

"Hanna are you okay?" Ashley asked.

A tear ran down her cheek as she shook her head. Caleb moved behind her and placed his hand on her back to soothe her.

"I cant do it." She sobbed. "I cant have a baby. I wont be a good mom."

Caleb pulled her into his body wrapping his arms around her as she cried into his shoulder.

"Hanna, your going to be an amazing mom and me and Caleb are going to be with you and support you through everything." Ashley said rubbing Hanna's shoulder.

She cried for a little longer before they died down and she pulled away from Caleb. "Will you?" she asked. The sight of Hanna this upset broke his heart. Her cheeks were tear stained and red and her mascara had run slightly. He smiled at her and nodded before kissing her forehead.

"You two better get going or you'll be late." Ashley said smiling as Hanna stood up and made her way to the door with Caleb closely behind. "Good luck and don't forget to get some prints of the baby."

Hanna and Caleb were sat in the waiting room at the surgery. Hanna felt like every woman sat there was judging her as she was clearly the youngest in the room. She flicked through a magazine, trying to calm her nerves and Caleb sat in the small chair fidgeting.

"Can you not?" She said putting her hand on his knee that was bouncing up and down.

"Sorry." He muttered as she turned back to her magazine.

A few minutes later they were called through. "Hello, Miss Marin." the doctor said as they say down across from her. She asked Hanna some questions before instructing her to sit on the examination bed.

"Your not far along enough for us to do an external Ultrasound so your first one will be and internal one." The doctor explained handing Hanna a hospital gown. "You can change in there." She smiled pointing to a small room.

When Hanna reappeared she sat on the bed and bent her legs as she was instructed. Caleb stood by her side and held her hand as the doctor began the ultrasound. Hanna winced at the feeling but soon forgot about it when a black and white image appeared on the monitor.

"That's your baby." The doctor announced as they both looked at the screen. Smiled spread across their faces as they looked at their baby, even though it looked more like a blob.

The doctor printed off some pictures for them and sent them on their way.

They were back at Caleb's apartment watching a film Hanna had picked. She sat up and reached forward for her bag pulling out the ultrasound pictures. "We're gonna have the cutest little baby." She smiled.

"I know." He smiled back glad that she had forgot her fears from earlier about being a bad mom. There was no denying that she wouldn't be any good. The way she had taken care of Caleb when he was homeless and how she stepped up when her mother was in prison and sorted out the bills. And how she made sure Caleb cut out his drinking when he came back from Ravenswood. He had no doubt that she wouldn't be the best mom to their little baby.

 **AN: Hope you like it and it was okay. Please review because I will only update when I've got 10 more reviews. Remember to read and review my other fanfic so I van update it xxxxx**

 **Comment on the gender and name of the baby and I might pick your name.**

 **I will answer any questions you have.**

 **Shout outs:**

 **Haleb is endgame - so happy you reviewed I love your fanfic Haleb time jump xxxx**

 **silenceeverything - love growth its one of my favourites.**

 **sarahschneider- love university life.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **AN: I got 26 reviews so I updated. I know I said id update at 20 but by the time I woke up it was already 26. I cant believe I've got so many reviews and so many of you like it. Xxxxxxxxx. Because I got so many reviews ill update when I have 35 reviews this time which should give me time to finish working on the chapter I'm writing. This chapter is a few months later because I ran out of ideas for the early staged of pregnancy. Please read my other fanfiction Prince and Servant. Its not got as many review as this one and I think its because its an au but if you love Haleb as mush as me then please give it a try.**

"What do you want Hanna?" Ashley asked they ordered their drinks at the brew.

"Just a water please." She said sitting down next to Caleb in the seats outside. It had been three months since Hanna found out she was pregnant which meant she was five months along and her belly had popped and you could definitely tell she was pregnant although, she tried to cover it up to avoid the disapproving stairs she got from people.

They sat down enjoying the warm summers sun until Ashley broke the silence. "So have you bought the apartment yet?" She asked looking at Caleb. Hanna and him had worked every thing out around the baby. Caleb would start his new job in September in New York and they would move into an apartment there. Hanna would take a year out and start at NYU next year when the baby would go into nursery.

"Not yet, I've put in an offer though." He replied taking a sip of his coffee.

"That's good. You should really start buying some of the stuff for the baby, they need a lot." She advised.

"We will mom." Hanna muttered as she rolled her eyes.

They talked for a while longer until a youngish man walked up to them.

"Caleb?" He asked.

Caleb's vision was blocked by the sun but there was something very familiar about the voice.

"Caleb Rivers, never thought I'd see you again." The man smiled as Caleb stood up so he could see who it was.

"Lee? What are you doing here man. I barely recognised you." He said giving him a man hug.

"You can talk. What happened to your hair?" He asked.

Caleb chuckled. "I cut it. What are you doing in rosewood?"

"I've got work here, renovating some old nut house into a hotel. What are you doing here."

"This is where they moved me after they separated us."

"So you've actually stayed in a place more than three months?" He said sarcastically.

Caleb nodded and then remembered the reason he had staying in Rosewood in the first place.

"This is Hanna, my girlfriend and her mom." He said introducing them as they sat down watching the two friends reunite.

"Always had a thing for the blondes." Lee winked nudging Caleb slightly. "I'm Lee, me and Caleb used to be in care together. We were practically inseparable."

"Hi." Hanna smiled.

"How long are you staying here?" Caleb asked sitting back down and encouraging Lee to sit in the spare chair.

"Just a week."

"So how was Allentown when I left?" Caleb asked.

"Boring. They moved me to some old woman. She only fostered me for the money to pay for her own funeral. And they shipped you here to posh boy town, bet you fit in great." He laughed.

Caleb laughed too and shook his head. "Do you still talk to everyone?"

" The old gang is still around, we miss you though. All the wild parties you'd get us in by hacking people's phones.

And the games we'd play. We were like a double act." He said looking at Hanna and Ashley who still had no idea who this man was. "Met in the same foster home. We was like twelve or something and we just instantly hit it off. We got moved around together for a few years until we got busted and they split us up." Lee stated looking around Rosewood.

"Where did they send the others?" Caleb asked completely forgetting that Ashley was sat across from him.

"They didn't move them. Steve told them you was the ring leader so we all got off." Lee replied.

Caleb then remembered that Hanna and Ashley were sat their and was thinking of something to change the conversation before everything got out.

"I'm going to head back to work." Ashley said pretending to check the time in her watch. She felt uncomfortable sat there listening to Caleb's friend.

"Bye mom." Hanna said.

"Yeah bye Ashley." Caleb smiled sheepishly.

"Oh yeah, I actually have to be at work in twenty minutes." Lee said as he looked at the time on his phone.

"Wait." Caleb said grabbing his phone. "Call me later we can catch up properly." He said putting his phone number into Lees phone.

"Will do mate. Good seeing you." He replied making his way to his van. "And you too." He said waving at Hanna.

"What were you the leader of?" Hanna asked once Lee had left.

"We just used to crash collage parties with fake id's." Caleb replied standing up and taking Hanna's hand. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"We can have lunch at my place." He said leading her back to his apartment.

"He didn't notice I was pregnant." She said putting her head down as they walked.

"Do you not want him to know? Trust me he's not gonna judge."

Hanna just shrugged.

" Well if he doesn't notice then I won't tell him." He sighed.

"Okay." Hanna whispered as she wrapped her hands around his arm to bring him closer.

"How long have you known him?" Hanna asked a few minutes later.

"He was like my brother for four years. His parents were druggies so he got put in care when he was eight." Caleb smiled.

"Why did they split you up?"

"It, we just used to get into a lot of trouble." He replied quickly. "What do you want for lunch?"

—

Caleb had gone to the shop to buy the cheese that Hanna was craving whilst she took a shower at his place.

Hanna carefully stepped out and herd someone knocking on the door. She wrapped a towel around herself and went to open it.

"Hi Hanna, Caleb told me to call round he gave me the address." Lee explained as she let him in.

"He's just gone to the shop." She smiled.

"Wow this is a nice place." Lee said looking around.

"Yeah his mom paid for it." She replied.

"His mom?"

"Oh, yeah Caleb's mom found him a few months after he moved here." She explained. "And then he found his dad."

"Wow. I really did miss a lot." He said looking back at Hanna. He smiled and looked down noticing her small bump.

"I'm gonna get changed." She said quickly running to the bathroom.

A few minutes later Caleb came back.

"Han, I got your cheese- oh hey Lee."

"You never told me your girl friend was pregnant." He said quietly.

"Where is she?"

"Getting changed in the bathroom. What is it with you and condoms? Are you like allergic." He said as Hanna came out of the bathroom dressed in a short blue maternity dress. "I mean first Kayleigh now Hanna."

"Who?" Hanna chipped in as she walked over to Caleb.

"In foster care we used to play this game to see how many girls you could pull at a party. Caleb always won but then one of his girls ended up pregnant." Lee explained.

"You already have a kid?" She shouted at Caleb.

He was about to speak but Hanna cut him off. "You know everything about me and I know nothing about you. I can't believe you've already got a child." She shouted picking up her bag and slammed the door behind her.

"What the fuck man?" Caleb said slipping down in a chair.

"Why didn't you tell me she was pregnant?" Lee asked sitting down next to Caleb who's head was in his hands.

"Because she doesn't want people to know."

"That's gonna get hard in a few months when your pushing a baby around."

Caleb sighed again. "I can go and get her and explain." Lee offered seeing how pissed off Caleb was.

"No I'll do it." He said standing up. Before he could get to the door they herd an ambulance siren outside. Caleb rushed to the window and saw a lot of cars piled up and an ambulance drive off. By the side of the road was Hanna's bag.

"Shit." He whispered as he started running down the stairs.

—

"Hanna Marin." Caleb told the woman at reception. "Where is she." He demanded.

"Room two two nine." She replied not looking up.

He raced down the wards looking for Hanna's room. When he found it she was lying in the bed asleep or in a coma. Caleb didn't know. One of her arms was bandaged up and she had cuts all over her body and face.

"Hanna." Caleb whispered as he rushed to her side pulling up the chair and holding her hand. She was lying there with no make up on, in a hospital gown with her hair tied back in a messy bun. She was hooked up to lots of machines. Then Caleb remembered. He slowly pulled down the hospital sheets and lifted up her gown to reveal her bump. He couldn't tell if the baby was okay by just looking at it. He placed his hand on her bump and felt around. Then he felt it. A tiny kick pushed against his hand. He smiled knowing that the baby was okay before leaning down and placing a kiss on her bump.

Suddenly a doctor and Ashley Marin burst through the door. "You've got a little fighter there." The middle aged man said as he walked over to Hanna's files. "Miss Marin was hit by a car earlier this afternoon. She has some cuts and minor bruising."

"What about the baby?" Ashley asked walking over to Caleb.

"As I said the baby's a little fighter, we did and ultrasound and everything is fine. We're just waiting for Hanna to wake up." The doctor replied and then left them.

"What happened?" Ashley asked sitting on the edge of Hanna's bed.

Caleb sighed. "We had an argument and she stormed out and next thing I saw the ambulance drive off and her bag on the side. It all my fault."

"No, Caleb its not." Ashley soothed placing her hand on his back.

Hanna opened her eyes and groaned at the bright lights. "What happen?"

"You were hit by a car Hun, but your okay." Ashley explained relieved.

"The baby!" Hanna stuttered as she ran her hand over her small bump. "There fine." Caleb smiled.

"Do you remember Hanna you were at Caleb's apartment and you left." Ashley asked as Hanna remembered. She stopped smiling and turned to Caleb pulling her hand away from his.

"How could you not tell me?" She asked as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Please let me explain." He begged.

"I'm gonna give you two a minute." Ashley said making her way out to the hall letting them talk.

"When I was in foster care in Allentown me and my friends… we were stupid, and messed around. We have bets to see how many girls we could sleep with. I slept with this one girl,Kayleigh, and a few weeks later she came to tell me that she was pregnant. We were fifteen and she said she was going to get an abortion. She went to the doctors and it turned out she was three months pregnant. It wasn't mine it was her ex boyfriends." He explained and expected her to loosen up. But she didn't.

"So I'm just one of your fucking bets. Just another girl you wanted to bang." Hanna shouted.

"No Hanna. I love you so much. Your so much more to me than just sex."

Hanna scoffed. "Get out Caleb."

"No." He replied simply. "I'm not going to leave you and our baby. I love you Hanna your everything to me. You were the only person l ever loved and you helped me find my family. Meeting you was fate and I chose to become your friend but falling in love with you was completely uncontrollable."

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked wiping away her tears.

"Because I was embarrassed, I used to be a slut and I didn't want you to know." He admitted looking straight into her eyes.

Caleb leaned in and pressed a kiss on her forehead. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

Ashley, who had be listening to everything, came back into the room.

"Are you two okay now?" She asked already knowing the answer.

Hanna nodded and rubbed her thumbs over Caleb's hand as he sat back down in the chair next to her.

—

Hanna was sent home after a few hours and her and Caleb were currently lying on her bed. Hanna was resting her head on Caleb's shoulder as he was rubbing her bump.

"You know I felt the baby kick when you were in the hospital." Caleb smiled.

"What? You felt it kick before me. We're supposed to both feel the first kick." She complained making Caleb laugh.

"Where's your mom?" He asked.

"She went to the supermarket."

"Oh," Caleb smirked, propping himself up with one arm.

"What does 'oh' mean?" She teased.

"It means this." He said leaning down and giving her a passionate kiss on the lips. She kissed back and soon they were both shirt less. Caleb reached behind Hanna to unclasp her bra when she gasped.

"What?" Caleb asked worried he had hurt her.

Hanna smiled and grabbed his hand pressing in onto her bump. Caleb smiled when he felt the tiny kicks coming from their baby.

Half an hour later they were both lay on the bed, naked from previous activities. Caleb noticed Hanna yawning and reached forward for the duvet, pulling it over them both. Hanna moved her head to his shoulder again and wrapped her arms around his chest.

"Night princess." He whispered looking down at her before realising she was already asleep.

—

Ashley got back from the supermarket and unpacked her shopping before checking on Hanna. She entered her room finding Hanna and Caleb asleep in the bed with their clothes throw everywhere.

She sighed knowing that it was pointless waking them up and shouting because Hanna would just argue that nothing was going to happen as she was already knocked up. She closed the door behind her letting them sleep. She used to wonder how she was going to be grandma so young and that had just reminded her.

 **AN: Review please. Xxxxxxx. Im sorry if there's mistakes or I used different words for stuff because Im English. Last time I asked what the gender and name of the baby should me and most of you said a little girl. I agree with EgyptianHealer but I also think Caleb would be also really cute with a daughter. Keep suggesting the gender and baby names because I haven't decided yet. Also suggest things that they should do and mim plot lined for them and the bump and them and the baby. Remember 35 reviews and ill update. Xxxxxxx.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I know I said I would update when I got 35 reviews and were not their yet but I wanted to update for Christmas and wont update tomorrow as its Christmas day and I'm visiting family on boxing day for a few days. Ill update this when I get 40 reviews. And please check out my other fanfiction. Xxxxxxxx**

Hanna and Caleb were making their way up the drive to Caleb's moms house. It was late August and Hanna was now seven months pregnant. Hanna stopped just before the door.

"What's wrong Han?" He asked turning around.

"What if your mom doesn't like me?" She said hesitantly.

"She will, I promise." He said, eager to get inside where there was air conditioning.

"I'm meeting your mom for the first time,pregnant, Caleb!"

"Han, calm down. She'll understand she had me when she was eighteen." He said holding his hand out for her to take.

She sighed and ran her hand over her bump before taking his hand.

"Mom?" Caleb called opening the door as a young, dark haired woman approached them.

"Caleb," she smiled pulling him in for a hug. "I'm sorry I couldn't pick you up from the airport, I got held up at work."

"It's okay, this is Hanna." He said pulling away and moving next to Hanna.

"Hi Hanna, it's so nice to finally meet you." Claudia said pulling Hanna in for a hug not noticing her baby bump.

"Thank you for letting us stay Mrs Dawson." Hanna replied.

"Oh, please call me Claudi-" she began but trailed off when she looked down at Hanna's bump.

Claudia kept her eyes looking straight at Hanna's mid section while Hanna glanced at Caleb her face full of worry.

"That's why we came to see you, Hanna's pregnant." Caleb said.

Claudia look up. "I can see that." She snapped.

"I think you should sit down." She said making her way over to the sofa. Hanna and Caleb followed her.

"I hope you realise what this means." Claudia began but was interrupted.

"We don't need a lecture on safe sex and how a baby's a big responsibility, we've already had that." Caleb said rolling his eyes.

"I don't care Caleb, you need to understand that your going to be a father in a few months." She snapped again.

"What? So I don't end up dumping my kid on a door step like you did." He replied.

Caleb usually got on well with his mother but he was sick of people lecturing them about the baby. They'd had it from Ashley, Ted and Jamie now.

"I'm sorry for that Caleb." She replied upset by his comment.

He sighed realising how mean he had been. "I know, I'm sorry."

"When are you due?" Claudia asked Hanna, trying to sound less intimidating.

"The end of October." She replied wiping the tears that were beginning to form in her eyes.

"Do you know what your having?"

"It's a surprise."

"Must have taken some convincing, Caleb hates surprises." She replied trying to break the ice.

Hanna just smiled weakly while Caleb rolled his eyes grumpily.

"Look Hanna I'm sorry for snapping, I really didn't mean to upset you, I just , I don't want what happened to Caleb to happen to your little one." She said placing her hand on Hanna's shoulder. Really she was annoyed at Caleb that he had let this happen, she had constantly reminded him to be careful with Hanna whenever he visited, but she wasn't going to say that to his face.

"It's fine." She replied smiling.

"Why don't you take your things upstairs to your room and then dinner will be ready." Claudia suggested.

Caleb took Hanna's hand and lead her up the stairs to the room he had stayed in last time he had visited. It was painted cream and had simple wooden furniture.

"Caleb!" A voice called as he and Hanna entered the kitchen.

"Hey James, Clay." Caleb replied as two boys came running up to him to give him a high five.

"Who's that?" Clay asked pointing to Hanna who was stood behind Caleb.

"That's Hanna, stupid. Caleb's girlfriend." James said poking his younger brothers back.

"Why's she fat?" Clay asked moving to get a better look at Hanna.

"Clay," Claudia scolded. "Hanna's not fat, she's pregnant."

William, who was sat at the table looked up and gave Hanna a disapproving glare, making her feel uncomfortable. Caleb saw this and placed a hand on her back giving him a death stare back. He definitely didn't get on well with William, probably because he had messed with the inheritance of all their money but wouldn't say anything because he knew how much Caleb meant to Claudia.

"But your only eighteen." James said confused as they took their places at the table, Hanna between Caleb and Clay.

"I was only eighteen when I had Caleb." Claudia reminded her sons. "I hope pastas okay Hanna?" She said putting a plate I front of her.

"Pastas fine, thank you."

Everyone was finished eating except for Clay so they had to sit and wait.

"I want to know what your going to do when the baby comes?" Claudia said picking up the conversation from before.

"Well I start my job when we go back and we've bought an apartment in New York." Caleb replied.

"And what about you Hanna?"

"I'm going to start at the NYU next year so I can look after the baby." She replied as a small jump came from inside her. She looked down confused and then another one came.

Caleb looked at her concerned as she jumped again. She saw his concern and smiled. "I think baby's got the hick ups." She said reaching for his hand to place over her bump where she could feel the small movements coming from.

Caleb face light up at the feeling of his child hick upping from inside the girl he loved.

"I wanna feel!" James and Clay said jumping up and gathering around Hanna pressing there hands into her belly.

"I can feel it." James said excitedly.

"Alright, sit back down. I'm sure Hanna doesn't want your grubby hands on her." Claudia said.

"How did the baby get in there?" Clay asked sitting down. Claudia looked up at Will and widened her eyes.

"I'm not explaining that." He stated taking a sip of his wine.

"Well, when a boy and a girl love each other they can have a baby and it grows inside the mum until it's ready to be born." Claudia explained.

"How does it get out?"

Claudia sighed again. "Well there are two ways. One is out of the tummy and the others… out of your…" she trailed off and James got what she meant and burst out laughing.

"The baby's gonna come out of Hanna's butt." He giggled setting Clay off giggling and causing Hanna's cheeks to turn red.

"That's enough to boys." Claudia warned.

—

"Caleb?" Hanna whispered wondering if he was asleep.

It was two o clock in the morning and she had been awake now for the past two hours tossing and turning because of the heat.

"Mmmh." He mumbled turning over to face her. He hadn't been able to sleep properly with Hanna moving position every three seconds.

"Did I wake you?" She asked facing him.

"No. It's fine." He mumbled back.

"I can't sleep it's too hot in here." She said fanning her hand above her face.

The fan was on and all the windows were open and the duvet was on the floor but being seven months pregnant meant she was roasting.

"Take this off then." He said pulling at his t shirt she was wearing.

"Then I'll be naked, what if one of your brothers walks in in the morning."

Caleb sighed and pushed himself up out of the bed and walked to the door locking it.

"Now they can't get in." He yawned lying down again.

Hanna sat up and lifted Caleb's shirt over her head so she was wearing just black lace panties.

"Better?"

"A bit."

She tried to get comfy again but was disturbed by the baby kicking. She placed her hand over her bump again.

"Caleb." She whispered

"What?" He answered not opening his eyes.

"The baby's awake now and kicking."

"Well what do you want me to do about it?" He snapped back tiredly.

She was taken aback by his abruptness.

"Sorry." He mumbled moving closer to rub her bump protectively. "I'm just tired."

She lay her head on his shoulder as they felt their baby's kicks.

"Do you think it's a boy or a girl?" She asked out of the blue.

Caleb shrugged his shoulders and kissed her temple. "Girl."

"Really, I think it's a boy." She replied. "I can imagine a mini Caleb running around, being sassy." They both laughed.

"Well we'll find out in a few months… unless you want to find out now." He teased.

"No, Caleb I told you. I'm not finding out. It's a surprise."

"I hate surprises." He mumbled into the pillow.

"I know you keep reminding me and so does your mom."

"I'm sorry she made you cry before." He said rubbing his nose up and down her cheek.

"It's okay. Any thing sets me off now." She said nestling into his chest.

"Are you gonna sleep now?" Caleb whispered patting her belly.

"I think so." Hanna replied as her eyes struggled to stay open.

—

"Caleb can you come play with us?" Clay asked as Caleb and Hanna descended the stairs.

"No."

"Why not?" He whined.

"Because, I'm tired Clay." He replied. It was true Hanna had fallen asleep as soon as the baby stopped kicking but having Hanna lying so close with her head on his shoulder meant that he was too hot as well. He didn't want to move her knowing that it would wake her up so he just lay there thinking.

"Breakfast!" Claudia called from the kitchen.

They all entered and Hanna sat down. Caleb walked to the freezer and made her a glass of ice water to cool her down.

"Whys Caleb so grumpy?" James asked taking his seat.

"I didn't sleep." He stated giving Hanna her glass of water.

Claudia looked at them. They both looked tired and had slightly flushed cheeks. She was about to say something when she was interrupted.

"Because of the heat, and the baby was kicking." Caleb said knowing what his mother was thinking by the look on her face.

"Maybe you should take a dip in the pool to cool you down." She suggested.

—

After breakfast Hanna and Caleb went up stairs to change. They came back down and got in the pool. Caleb helped Hanna down the steps so she didn't slip.

He guided her deeper so the water came up to her chest and pressed her gently against the wall.

"Your so beautiful." He said trailing kisses down her neck. "Especially in this." He said running his hands along her pink bikini bottoms and squeezing her ass. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to kiss him on the lips. They were in full make out mode when he pulled away. "Ever had sex in a pool?" He teased knowing she hadn't because he was her only one.

"No, and I don't intend to when your mom and brothers are just inside."

"Actually my mom and Will are at work so…" he began kissing her again.

"Eww." Clay giggled as he and James came running out in there swimming trunks. James jumped straight in the deep end but Clay couldn't swim as well so had to stay in the shallow end.

Caleb sighed and stepped away from Hanna. "Play catch with me?" James asked throwing a plastic ball there way.

"Okay." He replied throwing it back.

Hanna saw Clay playing by himself on the steps and made her way over to him holding on to the side of the pool so she wouldn't slip.

"Hey Clay, are you not playing with Caleb and James?" She asked.

"I can't swim that deep without my arm bands."He pointed to them on the floor.

"Do you want me to help you put them on?" She asked picking them up as he nodded.

"Hanna, do you love Caleb?" He asked whilst she slid the second arm band up his arm.

She smiled and looked back at him where he was happily playing catch with his brother, he turned around and winked at her.

"Yeah I do."

He smiled and made his way down the steps and started swimming for Caleb and James.

At midday Hanna had to go back inside so her bump was out of the sun. She lay down on the sofa and was soon asleep.

Caleb stepped inside with Clay to get them some drinks. He made his way to the fridge as Clay went to Hanna.

"Leave Hanna ." Caleb whispered as Clays hand extended to touch her baby bump.

"I want to feel the baby."

"No let her sleep." He said pushing Clay out of the door with the drinks as he kissed her head softly.

Soon they were back to messing in the pool. "When's Hanna's baby coming?" Clay asked.

"In two months." Caleb replied.

"So when it comes your gonna be a dad and we're gonna be uncles." James said.

Caleb nodded and threw the ball.

"Why are you having a baby now? You just left high school."

"We didn't plan it but it happened so we're having a baby." He replied getting annoyed at how many questions they had.

"Look, I can do a backflip in the water." James boasted flipping over.

"I can do one on land." Caleb said.

"Show us!" They both cheered.

He made his way up the steps and on to the grass, then he flipped on his back and landed on his feet.

"Wow, I never knew you could do that." Hanna called making her way over to them now wearing a swim wear cover up.

"Yeah well I have lots of secret talents." He teased walking over to her.

"Come swim Hanna!" James and Clay called.

"Later it's too hot now." She said sitting down at a table and chairs under a parasol. Caleb kissed her cheek and jumped back in the water slightly splashing her.

 **AN: Hoped you liked it. I know its not very seasonal but I have a Christmas chapter in mind for when the baby is born. I got the backflip idea because Tyler Blackburn can do one. My haleb top came . I cant wait to wear it. Does anyone know why they changed the first picture from haleb in 5x08 because I would of preferred that picture to the tyshley one. But im not complaining. Please read my other fanfic because I will update that one aswell today. Review and don't forget to give your suggestions on the gender and name of the baby. Xxxxxxx.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **AN: Here's another chapter. I updated it earlier today and then looked at it on fanfic and was written in code and computer stuff I don't understand. I hope you like this chapter. not much happens but its just preparing for the baby coming (which is very soon) and lots of Haleb cuteness. Xxxxxx.**

"How was work baby?" Hanna asked as Caleb slouched down on the sofa next to her.

"Okay." He shrugged. He didn't really have much to say about his new job. They were long hours and it was tiring working with the best in the business but be needed it to provide for Hanna and the baby.

"What do you want for dinner?" She asked.

"Anything I don't care."

"Good can we just order pizza or something because I don't want to cook." She said leaning her head on his shoulder. "And we really need to sort this place out by the end of the week." Hanna said looking around the apartment they just moved into. It was smaller than they expected but they got a really good deal so weren't complaining. There was still boxes lying around and Caleb had to assemble the cot,that hadn't arrived yet, before next week when Hanna was due.

"They called me today and said they'd deliver the cot and drawers tomorrow." She said swinging her legs over Caleb's lap as he wrapped his arms around her.

"We can just sort this place out tomorrow." He said as it would be Saturday.

"Yeah all I want to do is eat and sleep." Hanna said yawning as a smirk appeared on Caleb's face.

"Do you mean 'sleep' or actual sleep." He asked running his nose down her cheek.

She laughed and picked up his phone. "Actual sleep." She said ordering their pizza.

—

An hour later they were lying on the bed with a movie playing on the tv and an empty pizza box lying in the floor.

Caleb looked down and saw her completely crashed out asleep on his chest. He leaned down and pressed a kiss in her hair before slowly moving her off him so he could pee. He looked at the time and it was only seven o'cock so he decided to surprise Hanna. He changed out of his white work shirt and black pants into scruffy sweats and a t shirt and went to the soon to be nursery.

The room was empty except for a few nappies and the paint cans that were lying in the corner. He opened the cans and began to paint over the disgusting dark purple that was there before, changing it into a delicate cream for the baby. It took a few coats but it was only half eleven when he finished. Proud of his work he set the brushes down and headed back to bed.

Hanna was still asleep and hadn't changed positions from when he left.

He climbed into his side of the double bed and shuffled down so he was looking at her bump. He slowly lifted Hanna's top careful not to wake her and pressed a soft kiss onto the bump.

"Hey baby." He whispered.

"You need to let your mom sleep okay so don't start kicking." He said knowing that around midnight was when the baby always woke up and moved around a lot. He pulled her top down and moved back up so he was facing her. He kissed her nose gently before drifting off to sleep herself.

—

Hanna woke up first and saw one of her favourite sights. Caleb asleep next to her. He was on his back with one hand lying next to her baby bump on the covers pushed down to his waist. He had serious bed hair and his stubble was growing too long. Hanna couldn't help but think how cute he looked.

She always loved watching him sleep from their first night in the tent when she had woken up twenty minutes before him and just spent it staring at his sleeping body, thinking how peaceful he looked and wasn't worrying about making money or having a place to sleep or how he thought no one cared about him to now. When he would lay awake worrying about whether he would be a good father to his child and if he would be able to support his little family that was just beginning. He always put on a brave front for Hanna and acted like he knew everything would be okay. But Hanna always caught glimpses of his scared side. If she walked in the room to see him deep in thought chewing on his nails like he did when he was nervous and quickly flashed her a smile or when he thought she was asleep and he'd practically go in to a trance worrying about her and she press and kiss onto his chest silently telling him not to worry.

Whereas when he slept he was peaceful and happy and cute. Except for when he snored.

She reached forward and placed her hand on his cheek pulling his face closer so she could kiss his lips.

"Morning babe." She said kissing him again.

He groaned and open his eyes to see Hanna's face right in front of his as she pressed kisses on to him.

"Your happy today." He smiled pulling her chin down softly to kiss her back. It was a change from the usual grumpy and tired Hanna he left in the mornings to go to work.

"Yeah well we're doing the nursery today."

"I think you should go take a look at it." He smirked.

Hanna looked at him confused as she slowly peeled back the duvet and made her way to the small room.

"Oh my god!" She squealed as she saw the once purple room, she hated, transformed.

She ran, the best she could being nine months pregnant, back to Caleb and into his arms. "Do you like it?" He asked.

"Yes! When did you do it?" She asked as he kissed her head.

"Last night when you were asleep." He replied. They snuggled in bed for a few more minutes before the door bell rang.

"Leave it." Caleb said as she started to move, wanting to spend the rest of the day lying there with no distractions.

"No, it might be the delivery guys with the cot." She said sitting up and making her way to the front door.

"We have your delivery." The man said as he held out a piece of paper for her to sign.

"Where do you want it?" He asked picking it up as Caleb joined her at the door.

"I'll take it." Caleb said as the delivery guy walked back to his truck and drove away.

He carried it into the baby's room and laid it on the floor before getting a pair of scissors to open in.

An hour later Caleb was finishing the cot and Hanna was sat crossed legs on the floor sorting through boxes of baby clothes, blankets and bibs.

"I don't think we've got enough stuff." She said looking up worried.

Caleb stopped what he was doing and looked down at the pile of baby things then back up at Hanna. "Really?" He asked.

"Yes. Half of the baby grows are blue and half are pink, and I'm not putting our son in a pink baby grow or our daughter in a blue one." She huffed looking back down at the piles.

"I told you to just buy white stuff until their born." Caleb replied receiving daggers from his girlfriend. He just rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the cot.

"Should've had a baby shower." She mumbled.

"You told me you didn't want one." Caleb said annoyed.

"I don't. We just could of done with the free stuff." She said trying to reach for another box.

"Here." Caleb said pushing the box towards her.

"I can do it." She snapped.

Caleb rolled his eyes and went back to fixing the cot again.

"I think we need to go to the mall and buy some more stuff." Hanna said.

Caleb finished the cot and looked at her. "Now?" He asked.

"No. When the baby's seven. Yes now!" She replied sarcastically.

Caleb rolled his eyes. Hanna saw him do it for the third time and all the anger and annoyance built up in her and she let a few tears go. She silently sobbed for a few minutes before Caleb noticed.

"What's wrong?" He asked knowing how fragile she was pregnant and that anything could set her off.

"Nothing." She replied looking to the side to wipe away her tears.

"There clearly is something your crying." He said softly sitting next to her.

"Your just getting annoyed at me because I'm worried we don't have enough for the baby." She replied sniffling.

She was right. She had annoyed him but he wasn't mad at her. They always had little arguments that meant nothing until Hanna was pregnant and took every little thing he did so seriously. "No, you haven't." He said rubbing her back.

"Yes I have. I'm just fat and annoying and can't do anything for myself." She cried.

Caleb couldn't stand to hear her talk about her self like this so pulled her close into his chest. "Your not annoying and you can do stuff for yourself. And your pregnant Hanna, not fat."

"I'm a fat mess." She cried into his t shirt.

"What do i have to do to prove to you that your not fat. Your the most gorgeous girl I have ever set my eyes on and you being pregnant with my kid just makes you even hotter." He said softly.

"I'm still a mess though." She said as she stopped crying.

"A crazy hot mess." He teased kissing her cheek.

Hanna smiled and he pulled her chin up so he could kiss her on the lips. He finally pulled away and stood up started making his way out of the room, beckoning for her to follow.

When he turned around she was still sat on the floor. He looked at her confused. "Caleb." She whispered. "I can't get up."

He chuckled at her cuteness and walked over to stand above her. "I thought you wanted to do stuff for yourself." He teased getting another smile from her.

"Just shut it and get me up." She replied. He bent down and helped her up slowly before leading her to the sofa. He sat her down and placed his laptop on her knee. "Order as much baby stuff as we need. Just don't leave me broke." He said kissing her cheek before heading back to the baby's room to finish assembling every thing.

He hated it when Hanna lost her self confidence and though she was fat or ugly. He would always try his best to make her feel better and tell her how beautiful she really was.

A few hours later Caleb was leading Hanna back into the baby's room to show her his work. The wooden cot was in the corner with a small wardrobe next to it and a chair against the window. He had put up the teddies around the cot and on the window sill and hung the cream curtains.

"It's perfect babe, you did good." She said wrapping her arm around his waist as they stood and looked at his handy work.

Caleb chuckled when she left his side to rearrange the teddies. She returned back to his side and smiled.

"We're gonna have a baby." She whispered into his ear.

"I know." He smiled back kissing her head.

 **AN: Hope it was ok. Please review lets see if we can get 50. Also comment on the name and gender of the baby because I haven't had that many and still haven't decided.**

 **Also take a look at my other fanfiction. Xxxxxxxxx.**

 **Emilie2601- I agree with you and wish James and Clay were in the show and they'd be so cute.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **AN: Its new years eve so I thought id update. Please review. Xxxxx.**

"Hey Spence." Hanna said waving through the laptop camera.

"Wow your massive." She commented.

"Nice to see you too." Hanna replied rolling her eyes. She was lying across the sofa.

"How many weeks are you now?"

Hanna sighed and rolled her eyes. "Eight days overdue."

"Really? Haven't they induced you yet?"

"No, if I haven't started in the next three days there going to induce me."

"Isn't there any way you can speed it up?"

"The midwife said sex is the best way and we tried it on the bed first but then Caleb just got frustrated because the baby was in the way so we tried it against the wall and that was a bit better and then we tried the shower and-" Hanna said but was cut off.

"That is way too much information." Spencer said putting her hands up.

"You asked."

"So your not liking being pregnant."

"Ugh, no I just want it out." She said patting her bump. "I mean I'm fat, my tits are killing me, my ankles hurt, I have to pee like every five seconds, my hair grows like ten times faster, everywhere. I had to shave my legs like every day but I've given up now because I can't reach and I can't take a bath without Caleb lifting me out because he thinks I'm gonna slip and I don't fit in the shower. And I'm stuck in the apartment all day alone because Caleb's working and I don't know anyone in New York and when Caleb gets home I'm all over him one minute and the next I'm screaming at him because he's chewing too loudly. And I can't sleep because the baby likes to kick all night and then Caleb wakes up because I keep moving around and he's grumpy."

"He should have kept his dick in his pants then." Spencer teased. "Where is Caleb?

"He's gone out with Toby."

Spencer lowered her gaze at Toby's name being mentioned.

"What's up with you two." Hanna asked picking up on her attitude.

"We broke up." Spencer muttered.

"What! When?"

"I don't know when I came to DC, we just can't do the long distance relationship thing with him staying in Rosewood." She replied not wanting to carry on this conversation.

"I'm sorry Spence. Me and Caleb are the only ones who are still together. Do you think he's only with me because of the baby?" Hanna said as it crossed her mind.

"What? No. Caleb really loves you and the massive bump in between you and this laptop is just proof of that." She replied. Spencer always had a way of making Hanna feel better. "Anyway the apartment looks nice when did you move in?" Spencer asked trying to get a better look at it through the screen.

"Two weeks ago, and Caleb's decorated the nursery." She replied excitedly. Hanna had picked out everything for the baby's room, within budget, and Caleb had painted it and assembled to cot.

"I have to go now Han I've got a meeting, talk soon and text as soon as anything happens." Spencer said cutting there conversation short when she realised what time it was.

"Okay I will, bye Spence."

"Bye Han and co." She winked.

Hanna turned the laptop off and put it away. It was eleven so she decided to go to bed. She had been asleep for a few hours when she heard someone pounding on the door. She got up out of bed and went to see who it was. She opened the door to Toby and a very drunk Caleb.

"Hey sexy." Caleb slurred entering the apartment seeing Hanna in short pj shorts and a long sleeve top that only just stretched over her bump. Toby followed behind him.

"Why are you so pissed Caleb?" Hanna asked fuming that he was in this state.

"I'm not pissed." He slurred.

"Yes you are. Go to bed." She ordered.

"Okay baby." She said squeezing her butt as he walked past her to the bedroom.

"That was easier than I thought." Toby said.

"Why'd you let him get so pissed. I thought I told you to watch him." She asked folding her arms over her bump.

"I know, I'm sorry. He just had a few too many beers." Toby said leaving out the whisky shots for Caleb's sake.

Hanna sighed and ran her hands through her hair. Normally she wouldn't be so mad at Caleb but he was going to be a father any day now and he couldn't go out and get pissed every Friday leaving Hanna to look after the baby.

Toby could tell what she was thinking and decided to help." We talked for a bit and Caleb said he was panicking about being a dad. He said he didn't think he was ready. He also said that your gonna make an amazing mum and that he's never gonna leave you."

Hanna looked up and rolled her eyes.

"He was pissed."

"Yeah but you know Caleb. He doesn't make up shit when he's drunk like other people. He says the things that he would never say when he's sober because he has to be strong, for you."

Hanna sighed knowing Toby was right. She was still mad at Caleb though. "I know. You can sleep on the sofa if you want to, saves you driving back to Rosewood."

"Okay, thanks." He replied.

She brought him a spare duvet cover and pillow and went back to bed. Caleb was lying on stomach with his head buried in a pillow just wearing his boxers.

"Caleb." She whispered wondering if he was awake but the loud snores that started coming from him was the answer that he was asleep.

She got into bed and tried to pull the cover over but it wouldn't reach because Caleb was lying on top of it.

"Caleb move!" She growled slapping his back hard. He just carried on sleeping. She swore at him and pulled a blanket from the draws to wrap around her self.

—

The next time she woke up it was morning and Toby was standing at the door with his bag.

"I'm gonna head back now, I've got a shift in a few hours." He said.

Hanna yawned and smiled. "Okay Toby, see you soon."

"Bye."

Hanna went back to sleep for a few minutes until a sharp pain woke her up. She gasped as it passed and shook Caleb awake. "Caleb. Caleb wake up."

"What?" Mumbled facing her opening his eyes for a second until the light him and his hangover came through. He closed his eyes again and groaned rubbing his head

"I think the baby's coming."

"What." He said shooting his head up from the pillow, forgetting his hangover.

Hanna just nodded and gripped her bump as another contraction hit.

"Oh, c-come on then." He said standing up and putting his clothes from last night that were lying on the floor back on. He walked around to the other side of the bed helping Hanna up. As she stood up, hot water trickled down her legs onto the floor.

"Shit!" Caleb mumbled routing through the drawers for some new pants for Hanna to put on. She just stood there, scared stiff. Caleb finally found a pair of leggings and put them on her after getting her out of the wet shorts. He helped her into her coat, not bothering to get one for himself and picked up the bag by the door leading Hanna into the car.

—

Hanna was now lying in a hospital bed hooked up to all the monitors with Caleb by her side. She was till giving him the cold shoulder for coming home drunk although Caleb though he was paying for it by the hangover he was suffering from.

An old plump nurse came in to check on her. Hanna bent her legs as the nurse measured how far along she was.

"Alright Miss Marin, your about eight centimetres along." She said taking her plastic gloves off.

"When can I get the pain relief?" She asked.

"Your too far along for it to have any affect now, you'll be in labour in a few hours."

"What? I only just came in."

"I know, you said your waters broke as soon as you woke up,you probably went into the early stages of labour when you were sleeping." She answered leaving them.

Caleb looked at Hanna and noticed tears streaming down her cheeks. His heart broke at this sight. He leant down and wiped them away with his thumb. He expected her to swat it away like she had been doing for the fast hour every time he tried to help her through a contraction. But instead she griped onto his wrist.

"I can't do it, It hurts too much." She sobbed.

"I know, I'm sorry." He said pressing a kiss into her hair. He pulled the chair closer and sat down next to her, holding her hand. "Do you remember when you escaped from -A and I told you how brave you were." He asked tucking a strand of hair that had fallen into her face behind her ear as she nodded. "Well I still stand by that. Your the bravest person I know and just think that in a few hours you'll have a little baby in your arms. Our little baby." He smiled and pressed another kiss onto her sweaty forehead.

She was about to say something when another contraction hit. Squeezing Caleb's hand she let a few more tears go. "I love you." She whispered when it was over.

"So your not mad at me anymore?" He smirked.

She rolled her eyes and looked back at him. "I am mad but I need you now so I'll be mad at you another time."

He laughed and held her hand as another contraction hit.

—

"Come on Hanna, one last push." The midwife guided. Hanna had been pushing for the past hour and was exhausted. She just wanted it all to be over. Caleb was stood by her side, letting her squeeze the life out of his hand. He had turned a very pale colour just thinking about what was going on down there.

"One more big one." The midwife said again as Hanna began pushing. Before long a baby's cries filled the room. "It's a girl." She announced wrapping the baby in a blanket and placing her in Hanna's arms.

Hanna couldn't hold back the tears as she looked down at her precious daughter. She had settled a little bit coming into contact with her mother and her little cries died down. Hanna looked up at Caleb who was smiling down at them both, she smiled back as he kissed her head.

"I'm gonna need to take her back now, just to weigh her and clean her up." The nurse said taking the new born from Hanna.

They cleaned her up and placed her in a white baby grow and hat and wrapped her in a pink blanket. Another nurse came in to clean and stitch Hanna back up. Then baby girl was given back to Hanna.

"Do we have a name?" The nurse asked filling out the baby's charts.

Hanna and Caleb both looked each other. A name is the one thing they hadn't given much thought and when they had they hadn't been able to decide. "No, not yet." Caleb replied.

"Okay I'll just put baby Marin for now-" she began but was interrupted.

"No, her second names Rivers." Hanna said smiling at Caleb.

"Okay, so we have little miss Rivers, weighing seven pound six and born at two minutes past twelve on the fifth of November." She said reading out the sheet.

Hanna and Caleb both looked at each other. They hadn't even realised what date it was until now. It now had a totally new meaning for the young couple.

"I'll give you some privacy and come back in a few hours to help you nurse." The midwife said leaving them alone.

"Do you want to hold her?" Hanna asked.

Caleb nodded and took the little girl from Hanna. He was slightly nervous being that she was the first baby he had ever held. He sat down in the chair next to Hanna's bed.

"She has your eyes." Hanna said smiling at the sight of her daughter meeting her father.

Caleb looked into his daughters dark brown eyes that were almost replica's of his own. She wrapped her little hand around his finger and stared back up at him.

Hanna looked at him, a smile that she'd never seen before was plastered to his face and he held his little girl for the first time. This was the happiest he'd ever been. He finally had the family he always dreamed of.

 **AN: The baby's here and its a girl. I hope your no too disappointed if you wanted a boy but girl got most votes. Ive decided on a name but youll find out next chapter. Xxxxxx. Please review and make sure you look at my other fanfic. Xxxxxxx.**

 **I would also like to say that Haleb came 12th out of 16 in The Sexiest TV Couples of 2015 and 3rd in MTV's Best TV Couples of 2015 and were the only pll couple to be nominated in both of them so I Haleb don't get back together on pll im going to scream until they do. Please review. Xxxxxxxx.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **AN: Hope you like this chapter and you find out the baby girls name. Please review** **I'm getting emails that people have reviewed but they don't show up on my actual story. Don't know why but please enjoy. Xxxxxxxxxx.**

Hanna was lying in the bed trying to get some sleep when the door burst open. Ashley, Ted and Regina walked in carrying bunches of flowers.

"Oh honey, she's beautiful" Regina said walking straight over to her great granddaughter who was sleeping in the hospital cot.

"Congratulations." Ashley said giving Hanna a hug. "Where's Caleb?"

"He went to get a drink from the vending machine." She said as Caleb walked through the door.

"Hi Caleb, how are you?" Ashley asked giving him a hug too.

"I'm good thanks." He smiled placing a bottle of water on Hanna's table.

"Congratulations you two." Ted smiled.

"How was everything?" Ashley asked.

"It was…painful. But I did it without the epidural."

"What?" They all asked shocked that Hanna hadn't demanded pain relief.

"Well I would have had it but my labour progressed too quickly." She explained annoyed that they were so surprised she had coped with the pain. "Caleb had it worse though, I wouldn't let go of his hand." She said running her hand along his muscly arm.

"Men have it easy." Regina snorted picking up her great granddaughter. "They just slip it in and then sit and around while the woman carries the baby for nine months and then pushes it out of their pussy."

Hanna nearly choked on her water as Caleb's cheeks turned pink. Regina passed the baby to Ashley who cooed over her. "Have you picked a name yet?" She asked trying to change the conversation before Regina made it even more awkward.

"Ava Ashley Rivers." Hanna announced smiling. Ashley looked up at them in disbelief that they had named Ava after her.

"She looks just like you when you were a baby." Ashley said bouncing the baby slightly looking at Hanna.

"Really? I think she looks like Caleb. She definitely has his eyes." Hanna replied.

They all had a little hold of her including Ted before Ava began to cry a little.

"We should get going give you some space, call me if you need anything." Ashley said. "Oh and I texted your father but he hasn't replied."

"What did you say?" Hanna asked annoyed that she had told her father when he made himself clear that he wanted nothing to do with her anymore.

"I just said you had a little girl this afternoon and sent him the picture you sent me." Ashley replied. "Any way we better get going. Bye honey, bye Caleb and bye little Ava." She cooed.

—

A few minutes later the midwife came back and showed Hanna how to nurse.

"How does it feel?" She asked Hanna.

"I dunno kinda weird I guess." She replied as Ava finally latched on.

Hanna look over at Caleb who had his signature smirk plastered to his face as he stared at her bare chest.

"So you have to do this every four hours."

"Caleb!" Hanna scolded as the nurse gave them a funny look. She left them alone. But soon there was a knock on the door. Caleb went to see who it was as Hanna wasn't decent.

"Hi Caleb." Jamie smiled as he stood in the door.

His father was the last person he expected to see, especially since the last time they had talked to him was eight months ago. It wasn't like they had fallen out though, Jamie had just travelled around Pennsylvania looking for work.

"Hi. Hanna's just feeding her so…"

"Oh okay, I'll wait out here." Jamie replied taking a seat outside the door.

Caleb made his way back inside to Hanna, who had herd who it was. She just looked at him still feeding Ava with one eyebrow raised. He knew exactly what it meant.

"Fine." He muttered turning around and heading back out side to his father.

Jamie looked up as Caleb closed the door and took a seat next to him.

"How's Hanna?" He asked.

"Good."

"And the baby?"

"She's perfect." Caleb said keeping his head down and couldn't help but smile when he thought of his new born daughter.

"Have you picked a name?"

"Ava."

"That's a nice name."

"Yes Hanna picked it and when she likes something she gets pretty set on it. I like it too though." He replied.

"Look Caleb, this probably brings up some stuff from the past, you being in the same situation as I was eighteen years ago." Jamie said sensing Caleb's bluntness. "And I want you to know that there's not a day go past when I don't regret walking out on you and your mother and missing so much if your childhood. Just, please don't make the same mistakes I did." He said as Caleb looked up at him.

"I won't. He replied smiling at his dad briefly.

He could have picked a fight and told his dad that it was hard sometimes but that he would never imagine walking out on Hanna and Ava and how his dad made the easy choice, but he was tired and just wanted to enjoy his new family without any arguments. He stood up and opened the door checking Hanna was decent before turning to his father. "You wanna see her?"

Jamie nodded and smiled knowing too well that Caleb could have asked him to leave because of his stubbornness and difficulty to forgive his parents fully for all they put him through as a child.

"Hi Jamie." Hanna said as they both entered. She was lying on the bed with Ava sleeping in her arms and she had on one of Caleb's hoodies zipped up.

"Hey Hanna, how are you doing ?"

"I'm okay." She replied as Jamie stepped closer to his granddaughter.

"Do you want to hold her?" She asked.

Jamie nodded and placed a pink gift bag on Hanna's bed as she passed Ava to him. He looked down at the sleeping baby in his arms that reminded him so much of Caleb when he was a baby. She had his eyes and nose but Hanna's dimples.

"I brought a present." Jamie said nodding towards the pink bag.

Hanna leant forward and opened it. There was a small glass statue of an angel inside a pink box. "It's beautiful. Thank you." Hanna gasped.

"I got it from the same place it got you that Angel necklace. You put it above the cot and it keeps her safe when she's sleeping." Jamie explained.

Ava began to whine so Jamie passed her back to Hanna. Jamie stayed until visiting hours where closed and then went back home.

—

Ava was asleep in her cot. "Go home babe if you want." Hanna whispered as not to wake the baby.

"No, I'm staying here."

"No go home and get changed, you were wearing that stuff yesterday."

"I'm fine." Caleb said leaning forward in the chair.

"Caleb go. You won't miss anything she's not gonna start walking when your gone." She smiled. She really didn't want him sleeping in that chair all night in his jeans and a t shirt.

"Okay." He sighed giving in. "But I'll be right back." He said kissing her lips.

"Good because you really need a shower, and a shave." She smiled as his dark stubble brushed against her cheek. Caleb shook his head, picked up his car keys and phone." Do you want anything?" He asked before he went home.

"Bring some chocolate and sweets and crisps." She asked.

He smiled glad that she wasn't starving her self to loose the baby fat and nodded. "Call me if anything happens."

She rolled her eyes at his over protectiveness.

—

Caleb got back to hospital less than an hour later. When he entered Hanna's room she was peacefully sleeping so he put the food he brought in the side table and went over to see Ava. She was awake and looking back at him so he picked her up carefully and sat down in the chair.

"Hey baby." He whispered rubbing her soft cheek. She looked back up at him taking in his appearance. Caleb wondered if she recognised his voice from when she was inside Hanna. He had only known her a few hours but already loved her more than anything in the world. "Your gonna be daddy's little princess aren't you." He smiled.

"I though I was your princess." Hanna asked from the bed looking at them both. Caleb's whispered hadn't been a quiet as he thought.

"Well, I've got two princesses now."

Hanna smiled and pulled back the hospital sheets slowly getting out.

"Where are you going?" Caleb asked.

Hanna chuckled at his concerned tone. "I'm going to pee."

"Oh, do you need any help?" He asked.

"I'll be fine." She replied kissing his cheek as she walked past.

 **AN: I posted this chapter a few hours ago and read the review from halebforever. I saw the comment from the guest that have the names Ava and Olivia and loved them both but there is already a recent fanfic with the name Ava as a haleb baby so I picked Olivia and then remembered that Olivia was in Ravenswood so went back to Ava. I tried to sleep but couldn't until I changed the mistakes. Thank you for telling me. Xxxxxxxx.**

 **Hope you like it. It was a guest who suggested the name Ava and I instantly fell in love with it and thought it suited a haleb baby girl so well. Thank you to the guest who suggested it. Xxxxxxx.**

 **Don't worry Claudia visits in the next chap and her and Ashley have a motherly talk. Xxxxxxxxxx**

 **And comment on your favourite haleb fanfics because I have lots of free time and if I haven't read them before I will. Xxxxxxxxx.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **AN: Here's chapter 8. I hope you like it but your going to have to bear with me cause i'm back at school now so wont be able to update as regularly. Review please. I know my review haven't been showing up since chapter 5 but I do still het them and appreciate them so much. Xxxxxxxxx**

Ava had now been home for three days. She was a good feeder which was relieving to the young couple as she was a terrible sleeper. They had only had a few nights to establish a routine but it was clear she just didn't like sleeping. They took it in turns staying up with her, trying everything to get her to sleep.

Hanna and Caleb were lying in the bed sleeping having just fed Ava she was sleeping in her basket on Hanna's side. Caleb was woken up by soft cries coming from the baby and sighed before getting out of bed and picking her up. He held her in his arms, supporting her head as he made his way into the living room so Ava wouldn't wake Hanna up. "You need to sleep princess, mommy and daddy are so tired." He whispered to her as he sat on the sofa and rocked her in his arms.

Her cries died down after a while and soon she was asleep in his arms. He didn't want to put her back in her basket in case she woke up when he moved so pulled a pink blanket over her and closed his eyes leaning his head back on the sofa.

—

Hanna woke up at half eight to an empty bed and basket. She rubbed her eyes and got out of bed wrapping her fluffy pink dressing gown around her.

She entered the living room to find Caleb asleep on the sofa with Ava in his arms also sleeping.

Hanna sat down next to Caleb and kissed his forehead. Caleb jumped and nearly dropped Ava. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." She apologised snuggling into his side.

"It's okay babe." He yawned back.

"Why didn't you wake me up last night? She asked.

"Because you need to sleep Han."

"So do you. You were up last night with her."

"I don't mind." He sighed.

"Didn't she wake up for a feed?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah, there was a bottle you pumped in the fridge so I just gave her that."

Hanna leant down and kissed her baby's sleeping head and snuggled back into Caleb.

"What time are you picking your mom and brothers up from the airport?" Hanna asked.

"Ten."

"My mum said she was calling with Ted this afternoon as well. She wants to finally meet your mom."

"Sounds like we're gonna have a full house." Caleb yawned again and rested his head on top of hers.

—

"Boys no running, no shouting and no flirting with Hanna." Claudia warned as Caleb unlocked the door of his and Hanna's small apartment.

"Why?" They wined impatiently.

"Because Hanna just had a baby so she's gonna be tired." She replied as they entered the apartment.

"Hi Hanna, how are you?" Claudia asked giving Hanna a hug.

"I'm good thanks." Hanna smiled back.

"Hanna!" James and Clay called running up to her. "Why aren't you fat anymore?" Clay asked.

"She wasn't fat she was pregnant and now she had the baby." Caleb explained putting his mothers bags down at the door.

"Yeah it came out of her bum." James whispered to Clay as they both burst out laughing and Hanna's cheeks turned red.

"James!" Claudia scolded." Where is she anyway?" Claudia asked looking around for her first grandchild.

"She's in our bedroom in her basket." Hanna answered as Claudia and the boys made their way to see Ava.

Caleb walked over to Hanna and wrapped his arms loosely around her shoulders resting his forehead against the top of her head as he groaned.

"What's up?" Hanna asked.

"I just want to sleep." He yawned annoy at his mom for visiting so soon after Ava was born. They were only staying for one night and had only been with them for an hour in the car but they had already pissed him off.

Claudia came back out with the baby in her arms and James and Clay running around her feet. "She's beautiful, she looks just like you when you was born Caleb." Claudia cooed.

"Jamie said that." Hanna smiled as Caleb sat on the sofa and pulled her on to his lap.

"Who's Jamie?" Clay asked.

"Caleb's dad." Claudia replied quietly.

"Oh, is he our dad?" Clay asked again confused.

"No."

"Why does Caleb have a different dad?" James asked this time.

"Because I had Caleb when I was eighteen and hadn't met your dad then." Claudia explained as she kissed her grand daughters cheek.

"You know your great great grandmother was called Ava . I think it's nice she's got the same name." Claudia said smiling at Caleb.

"I have no idea what my grandparents were called." Caleb muttered rolling his eyes.

Claudia herd him but chose not to reply.

—

"Shut up James!" Caleb shouted over the screaming and giggling his brothers were doing playing tig around the cramped apartment as Hanna was struggling to get Ava to sleep in their bedroom.

"Do you want me to take them to the park?" Ted asked.

"I think that would be a good idea." Claudia interrupted helping the boys into their coats before Caleb lost his head and started swearing at them. "I'll help tidy this place up." She added.

"I'll help you too." Ashley said picking up some dirty bibs from the floor.

A few minutes after the boys and Ted had gone Hanna came back out with a sleeping Ava she walked over to the basket.

Caleb sat down and Hanna sat on his knee curling into his chest. Having a new born was really starting to take its toll on the eighteen year olds. Soon they were both fast asleep in each other's arms.

"Do you want a cup of coffee?" Ashley as Claudia as they finished washing up.

"Yes please, that would be lovely."

A few moments later they entered the living room with hot cups of coffee in there hands.

"Look at them." Claudia smiled seeing Caleb asleep on the sofa with Hanna's head buried into his chest and their beautiful baby girl asleep in the basket next to them.

"They have no idea what's hit them." Ashley sighed taking a seat in the arm chair as Claudia did the same.

"I mean raising a baby when your married with a stable job and house is hard enough but being eighteen, in this tiny apartment."

"I know, I just hope they don't make the same mistakes I did." Claudia sighed. "Caleb's got his fathers temper and if he even thinks about leaving them I swear I'll lock him in here with them."

"He's a good dad, there was a wobble at the very start and in the middle but he's been there for her through everything." Ashley said looking at Caleb.

"You know I never thanked you Ashley, for letting Caleb stay with you before I found him again and everything you've done for him." Claudia smiled. She had only met Ashley an hour ago but they had already hit it off even though Claudia was almost twenty years younger.

"Oh, don't worry about it. Caleb's like a son to me." She smiled back.

"I just, what was he like, when you first met him, it's just he never really told me." Claudia admitted looking down. "And please tell me the truth."

Ashley thought back to when Caleb first showed up in her door step with the cocky smile plastered to his face and now she realised that it was all an act. An act to cover up how damaged he was from years of thinking that no one cared about him, that he was all alone. "He was troubled, you could tell." Ashley admitted knowing Claudia would be able to tell if she was sugar coating it.

"You must think I'm awful. I just feel like I've let him down." Claudia said as a tear escaped her eye.

"No, no I don't. I can't imagine how hard it must have been for you. You were just doing what you thought was right and without it Caleb wouldn't have met Hanna and we wouldn't have a beautiful granddaughter." Ashley reassured her placing her hand on Claudia's shoulder.

"I don't know if Caleb told you but I didn't even know he was living with us at first. Hanna hid him in the basement because I told her we couldn't afford another person living in the house. Really I was just scared shed end up pregnant at sixteen." Ashley admitted trying to make Claudia feel better. "Any way I found out and kicked him out and Hanna ran off with him. She came back in the morning and said they went camping. Probably would of been safer if I had let him stay."

"What do mean?" Claudia asked confused.

"Let's just say she had a serious sex glow when she came back." Ashley chuckled. Claudia laughed aswell.

"I let him stay then realising that I would be able to keep a better eye on them. Any way something happened and they broke up and Caleb visited me to give Hanna a letter and he told me that if he had a mother like me he might not make up the rules as he goes." Ashley carried on. Claudia was unsure of how this was supposed to make her feel better because it made her feel worse.

"And then they got back together and he left again to and see you and he came back and home and they were sat on the sofa and he was telling Hanna all about you and his brothers and I listened for a while and he sounded so happy and I finally thought, he's found he's got a mother who cares for him. Then I popped out to the shops and when I came back they were getting busy on the sofa." Ashley smiled chuckling at the last bit.

Claudia smiled. "Thank you. And seriously how many times have you walked in on them?"

"Ugh, too many times." She replied.

"Well clearly not enough." Claudia joked as she picked up Ava who had started stirring, so she wouldn't wake up her parents.

"Actually, the only reason we have a granddaughter is because of me." She admitted. Claudia looked at her confused so she explained. "After Hanna escaped from that place she was pushing Caleb away. She said he was being too protective but he was just worried about her. Any way I gave Caleb some advice, I told him to be stern with her and treat her like an adult..."

Claudia burst out laughing. "I guess he took it literally." Ashley was now chuckling too.

"God, it feels so good to get that off my chest." She admitted laughing.

"You haven't told anyone?"

"No,it's bad enough the looks you get from people when they ask how Hanna got on settling into collage and you have to explain that she took a year off because she got pregnant, never mind explaining that it was my fault they created the baby."

"Who gives you looks?" Claudia asked suddenly becoming defensive of the eighteen year olds as she had things said to her when she was pregnant with Caleb.

"I'm marrying a pastor in two weeks and I've been married before, wrongly accused of murder and my daughter broke one of the main church rules of no sex before marriage. The congregation hates me."

"I'm sure they don't." Claudia said as she gently rocked Olivia back to sleep.

"You should see the looks they give me, nosey bitches." She muttered.

Before they could carry on there conversation Ted and the boys burst through the door laughing loudly waking Caleb up. He rubbed his eyes and yawned but was careful not to wake Hanna.

"Why don't you go back to bed for an hour." Claudia suggested noticing him wake up. "We'll watch Ava."

"No it's fine." Caleb replied.

"Caleb…"

"Fine." He muttered scooping Hanna up in his arms and carrying her to their bedroom. He tucked her under the covers and got in the other side wrapping his arms around her to keep her warm.

After a few minutes Ashley peered her head around the door to see if they were sleeping. She thought back to when she first met Caleb again. She never imagined that the long haired boy, who was secretly living in her house would be the father of her granddaughter and the man her daughter would marry. Yes he hadn't even proposed, they hadn't even talked about marriage but she was sure that one day it would happen. They loved each other too much for it not to.

 **AN: Hope you like it and the Ashley Claudia chat. I really wish that Claudia would have been in pll but maybe season 6b or 7. Xxxxxxxx**

 **Because my reviews aren't showing so instead im going to give everyone who reviewed and left their name a shoutout.**

 **sarahschneider2012**

 **Haleb is endgame**

 **Bella**

 **HalebForever**

 **.OTP**

 **Emilie2601- Ava Rivers really is an amazing name**

 **lystoneflaritzahollyhaleb4ever**

 **Gigi- Your reviews make me laugh so much xxxx**

 **AnnaPL**

 **If I missed you ot im sorry and make sure you review on the next one. Xxxxxxxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **AN: Happy PLL day ! Who watched the new episode? Didn't Haleb just break your heart. :-( And don't even get me started on Spaleb. I know they will kiss but I hope it ends after that and he realises he still loves Hanna. And of course she still loves him, I mean did you see the way she looked at her engagement ring when he left. She's already having doubts. And they way she was looking at him and Spencer when they were talking after the funeral. And Ash said that Haleb belong together and will always find their way back to each other. GO HALEB.**

It was Caleb's first week back after work and he was sat in the meeting room as the manager talked them trough the security process. It wasn't stuff he already knew but he was too tired to process the information.

"Excuse me Mr Rivers am I keeping you awake?" A stern woman's voice said from across the room as Caleb let out a yawn.

"Err, no, sorry." He replied sitting up and trying to look like he was paying attention.

She carried on with her presentation until Caleb let out another yawn.

"Mr Rivers! Please pay attention. And I suggest tonight you have an early night instead of partying all night." She said annoyed that she had to stop her presentation for a second time because of him.

"I wasn't partying." He said defending himself.

"No? Well would you care to explain why your so tired this morning."

"I have a three week old daughter." He replied.

"Oh, well maybe you should grab a coffee tomorrow." she replied an carried on with her presentation.

Caleb rolled his eyes and slouched back into his chair. Ava had been up most of the night with him and Hanna. He ended up going back to bed and leaving Hanna to be with her because she could sleep in the day.

—

"Come on Han." Caleb called from the car that was parked outside the apartment full of everything they would need for spending the weekend in Rosewood for Ashley and Teds wedding.

"Caleb you forgot the basket." She said running out with Ava in one arm and the basket in the other.

He walked over to her take no the basket and kissing her cheek. "Is that everything?" He asked.

"Yes, we can go now."

A few minutes later they were stuck in traffic heading out of New York. It was Friday evening and the wedding was tomorrow. "How was work?" Hanna asked from the backseat where she was sat with Ava in her car seat.

Caleb groaned and rubbed his eyes. "Shit." He mumbled.

Hanna rolled her eyes and pulled a blanket over Ava as she slept.

"Who's coming?" Caleb asked.

"Not many it's only small. Grandma is and some of Teds family and their friends and some people from the church probably. And Emily and Pam." Hanna answered.

"How is Emily?" Caleb asked. Wayne had passed away three weeks ago and Emily had taken it badly. She dropped out of collage and came back to Rosewood to be with her mother.

"I dunno. Haven't spoken to her since she called. It's going to be really awkward though."

"Why?" Caleb asked and the traffic started moving.

"Because the only things I have to talk about are you and Ava." She said like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"So…" Caleb said still unsure why it would be awkward.

"Ugh, your such a man. Its awkward because the only things I have to talk about are you are and what it's like to be a mom. And she just lost her dad." She huffed.

Caleb chuckled at her comment. "Yeah well if I wasn't 'such a man' you wouldn't have a daughter to talk about." He said.

Hanna laughed and rubbed her nearly three week old daughters cheek.

—

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" Hanna asked her mother as they sat in the living room talking. Caleb was trying to get Ava to sleep upstairs.

"Yes I can't wait. It's only a small wedding but I can't wait. And we're staying in a hotel room tomorrow night so you and Caleb and Ava can have the place to yourself."

"Ok, wait till you see the cute little dress I've got her for tomorrow, Caleb says it's pointless because she not a month old yet." She said rolling her eyes.

Ashley chuckled quietly. "I can't wait. Where is she anyway?"

"Caleb's trying to get her to sleep. She always sleeps better for him." Hanna replied looking down.

"Don't worry Han, she's just used to you all day and Caleb's just a bit different. And girls always suck up to their daddy's."

"Yeah, if their dads even around." Hanna muttered.

"I'm sorry honey, your dad cares about you Hanna. He just doesn't want to see you get hurt." Ashley tried to soothe her.

"What by punching Caleb and completely ignoring the fact that he's got a granddaughter."

"I thought you didn't want him to visit?" Ashley asked her daughter confused.

"I don't… I just thought he'd to come." She muttered again.

"Oh Hanna, you don't need your father. You have Caleb now and your beautiful little bundle of joy." Ashley smiled.

—

Hanna and Caleb arrived at the church with Ava in her car seat being carried by Caleb. She was wearing a white dress with small pink flowers on the skirt and white tights and a pink cardigan.

"Hi Hanna!" Emily shouted running over and engulfing Hanna in a hug with Pam following closely behind.

"Oh my god! She's so cute." Emily exclaimed pulling Ava out of her car seat. Emily was the first out of her friends to meet Ava as they had all moved to their different collages before she was born. Hanna had sent them lots of pictures and they'd met over Skype but never in real life.

"Hi Hanna. You look beautiful." Pam said giving Hanna a hug. Hanna was wearing a navy dress that hid her post baby fat perfectly and Caleb was wearing a simple black suit.

"Thank you. So do you."

"It's been too long since you girls have need together." Pam said cooing over the baby in Emily's arms.

"I'm sorry about your husband. We would of come to the funeral but-" Hanna began but was cut off.

"Don't worry about it Hanna, you just had a baby." Pam said smiling sadly.

"Can everyone take their seats please." The perish called. Hanna and Caleb went to the front as Pam and Emily sat at the back.

Ashley walked up the isle in a beautiful simple Ivory dress that completed her red hair. Soon they were sat in a restaurant toasting the happy couple.

Hanna and Caleb were sat at a table with Pam and Emily talking.

"How's your job Caleb?" Pam asked.

She had never really been a fan of Caleb when he first started going out with Hanna. But when he took a bullet for her only child that opinion completely changed. She had new found respect for him and always thanked him for saving Emily.

"It's okay." He replied smiling.

"Have you spoken to Spence or Aria lately?" Emily asked Hanna.

"I spoke to Spence the night before I had Ava on Skype and we've been texting a lot. And I texted Aria when she was born but I haven't spoken to her since." Hanna replied.

"Aria said she'd met this new guy Liam. She said she's happy she's finally moving on from Ezra." Emily said sipping her drink.

"And Spencer and Toby broke up." Hanna added.

"Yeah Toby came to the funeral." Emily said looking down. "And Alison, she's been visiting Charlotte with Jason."

Hanna shuddered when she thought about Charlotte. She knew she had a mental illness and that she was safely inside a hospital but Hanna couldn't help but worry that's Charlotte would escape and hurt her or her baby.

"She said that she's getting help and that her doctors really hot." Emily said.

"And you've not found anyone new?" Hanna asked.

Emily shook her head and looked down. "I talked to Paige when I first moved to Cali but not since my dad..."

"Im sorry." Hanna said rubbing Emily's back.

"Its fine Han."

—

"Caleb, their all staring at us." Hanna whispered to him discreetly nodding towards some of the congregation that had been invited to the wedding. Her and Caleb were sat at a table as she fed Ava from a bottle she had pumped. Emily and Pam had gone home a few minutes ago.

Caleb looked at the women who were whispering and glaring at them. He glared back at them. "Just ignore them Han."

"Their looking at us because they think we're teen parents." She said causing Caleb to furrow his eyebrows.

"We are teen parents."

"Yeah but we're good teen parents. Not like the teen parents on tv that put their kids in beauty pageants to make money and have like seven kids with seven different people before their twenty." She said like it was obvious.

Caleb laughed and kissed her forehead. "We are not like them." He said

—

On the Sunday Hanna and Caleb Went for a walk around Rosewood with the pram before they headed back to New York.

"Defiantly don't miss this place." Caleb said as they sat on the bench in the centre.

"Really? I kind of do. Well the good bits." Hanna said pulling the pram up next to them.

"What good parts? You were being stalked by your best friend and then your dead best friends, who isn't actually dead, transgender sister who no one knew existed." Caleb said rolling his eyes.

"I can remember some." She smirked.

"Oh yeah?"

" Yeah. Our first shower, the camping trip we took, when you helped me with -A, when we had sex in your car, when you came back from Ravenswood for me, last Christmas, when you found me in the doll house, when I slept on your chest on the air bed, when we made our little baby, when you surprised me at prom and told me you would pay for me to go to collage." Hanna smiled.

"They were good parts." Caleb smiled pulling her in for a kiss. "I'm gonna get your favourite." He said pulling away and walking over to the Brew.

"Hi Hanna." Lucas said walking over to her.

"Lucas! Hey." She said moving over so he could sit down.

"I thought you moved to New York?" He asked.

"Yeah but my mom got married yesterday so we came back for the weekend."

"I didn't know you had a baby." He said nodding towards the pram.

"Yeah." Hanna replied awkwardly.

"Is it Caleb's?"

"Yes, she's mine." Caleb said as he approached them and stood behind Lucas.

Lucas jumped up from the bench and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Oh. I was just - n- never mind." He stuttered and walked away.

"Why'd you do that?" Hanna asked annoyed as Caleb sat down.

"Do what?" He asked handing her the brown paper bag with the cookies in.

"Scare him off."

"I didn't."

"Yes you did." Hanna muttered pulling out the cookie.

"Well I'm just protecting my girls." He said wrapping his arm around her and kissing her cheek.

"From what Lucas is harmless."

"No he's not. He was the one helping Mona."

"Caleb can we just forget about everything to do with A. It's over now." She said standing up and walking away with the pram.

"Han, where are you going?" he said standing up as well.

"Hanna!"

"Piss off Caleb." She said trying to hide the fact that she was crying.

"Hanna what's wrong?" He asked stopping un front of her stopping her from going an where.

She didn't know what was wrong. Being back in Rosewood was bringing everything back from the two years with A. All she wanted to do was put it her behind her and forget it ever happened. And move on with her life. She shook her head and leaned into Caleb's chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

after a few second she pulled away and he wiped her tears away with his thumb. "I'm sorry." He whispered kissing her temple.

"No its not your fault. I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm a mess after having her." She said looking at their sleeping daughter tucked up in her pram. "can we just go home now?"

Caleb nodded. "Don't you want to say bye to your mom first?"

"She's not back from the hotel yet with Ted. Their probably still celebrating." She shrugged.

Caleb's face scrunched up. "Thanks for that image." He muttered as they started walking back.

 **AN: Hope you liked it. Does anyone know on the show if Ashley and Ted split up because Im really confused. They never said lets break up after she slept with Jason but his name hasn't been mentioned since.**

 **I have a one shot im working on about Caleb when Hanna was in the doll house and please give me suggestions on One shots or stories I should write I the future. Please review. Xxxxxxxxxxx.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **AN: Heres another chapter like I promised. It a Christmas one and I know its past Christmas but it snowed today where I live in England so I thought id give you some Haleb at Christmas. Review please. Xxxxxxxxxx**

Caleb walked through the front door of their apartment, later than usual, to the sound of a screaming baby.

He walked to the bed room and found Hanna trying to comfort Ava who was bawling in her arms. Hanna also looked like she had been crying and was still dressed in her pyjamas from last night and her hair was tied up in a messy bun.

"What's wrong?" He asked walking up to her.

Hanna looked up not noticing he had come home until now. "I don't know. She won't stop crying." Hanna said trying to rock Ava.

"Is she hungry?" He asked trying to help.

"No. I've tried everything Caleb. She just won't stop. Shes been like this for the past hour." Hanna said handing the screaming baby to Caleb.

Caleb tried to calm Ava down, bouncing her up and down and rubbing her little tummy. Her cries began to die down although not completely.

"Go for a shower, I've got a surprise for you both." He smiled, hoping it would help her relax.

Hanna nodded and picked up a towel, making her way to the bathroom.

Caleb placed Ava on his chest and kissed her head. "Shhh." He whispered as she stopped crying completely. Caleb pulled her back down into his arms and smiled down at her. He ran his finger along her soft cheek wiping the tears away.

He walked to her room and lay her down in the cot for a few seconds while he pulled out another baby grow and her white snow suit with fluff on the inside. He bundled her up and went back into their bed room where Hanna was routing through the drawers with a towel wrapped around her.

"How did you do that?" She sighed, rubbing her sleeping daughters little foot.

"Magic." Caleb whispered.

Hanna liked up at him like she was about to cry. "Why wouldn't she stop crying. Do you think there's something wrong with her?" She asked as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"No. You was just stressed and she picked up on it." He replied kissing her cheek.

"Do think so?"

"Yeah baby, don't worry about her." He smiled. "Or she could've just missed her daddy."

Hanna laughed. "Why were you late home anyway?" She asked.

"I got a surprise." He smirked.

"What is it?"

"Well actually I've got two." He said putting a sleeping Ava into her basket as he started unbuttoning his shirt.

He pulled it off and turned around revealing two cursive words written on the back of his right shoulder. It said Hanna and underneath was Ava.

Hanna stepped forward and ran her fingers over the tattoos. "Do you like them?" He asked.

Hanna didn't know if she liked them. She definitely didn't expect him to get a tattoo, never mind her and their daughters names but it felt kinda good. Like she would always be apart of him. "Where did you get someone to do you two tattoos and Christmas Eve?" She asked.

Caleb chuckled and turned around. "Some guy at work. His brother has a tattoo place and said if I upgraded all his computers in the shop he'd give me a free tattoo.I thought you'd like it. I can't exactly get rid of them now." He shrugged.

"No I like it. I'm just suprised." She said turning him back around so she could take another look. "Your moms gonna kill you though."

"What was the other surprise?" She asked remembering he said there was two.

"I'm taking you somewhere." He smiled.

"Where?"

"I can't tell you. But dress up warm."

"Oh. So that's why she's wearing the snow suit my mom got her. I thought you'd just dressed her blind." She teased walking over to the wardrobe as Caleb changed into some jeans.

A few minutes later they were leaving the apartment. Ava tucked up in her pram with a pink blanket pulled over to keep her warm. Hanna was wearing black jeans and a jumper and her winter coat.

Caleb pushed the pram and Hanna wrapped her arms around his, keeping close to stay warm.

"Please tell me where we're going." Hanna begged.

Caleb smiled and shook his head. "Nope."

They carried on walking until they got to Central Park. All of the trees were light up and their was people skating on the ice ring. "Wow." Hanna gasped.

"You like it?" He smiled.

She nodded and leaned in for a kiss.

"Wait, we're not going skating are we?" She frowned.

Caleb chuckled. "Well you just had a baby and I can't skate so no. We're here to see the lights."

"Good." She replied snuggling into him.

They walked around for a bit and then sat down in a bench.

"How are you not freezing?" Hanna shivered snuggling into him on the bench with the pram in front of them.

She was wrapped up in many layers as Caleb sat there in a t shirt and thin black bommer jacket.

Caleb laughed and wrapped his arm around her pulling her closer.

"Hi Baby." Hanna cooed stroking Ava's cheek as she woke up. She unbuckled the pram and pulled her on to her knee. Caleb tickled under her chin and she flashed him a gummy smile.

"She's a daddy's girl." Hanna said handing Ava to him. He propped her up on his knee and supported her head so she could see the lights.

"Total daddy's girl." He smiled.

Hanna leaned her head on his shoulder as they sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, Caleb bouncing Ava on his knee.

He took a heavy breath and Hanna lifted her head sensing something was wrong.

He just flashed her a weak smile and looked up at the trees that were light up.

"Caleb, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing." He replied.

Hanna just raised her eyebrows at this comment and he sighed again realising she could tell something was wrong.

"I just don't get it." He began. "I don't get how my mom and dad could leave their own child. From the minute I found out you were pregnant with my baby I loved you both so much. I could never imagine leaving you and leaving Ava not knowing who her father is. And I know they're sorry for it and they keep telling me but I just don't know how they walked out on their child." He said as his eyes started filing with water.

Hanna placed a soft kiss on his cheek and lay her head back on his shoulder. " They loved you Caleb and your mom left you because she thought it was best for you. And your dad wasn't ready to be a dad. And it just proves how good of a dad you are that you would never leave."

He smiled and placed a kiss on the top of her head before pulling Ava closer to him.

.

They sat in silence, watching the lights until small snow flakes started falling from the sky. Hanna lifted her head and smiled at Caleb as he let the snowflakes fall on his face. Then he turned to Hanna. She looked so beautiful with the white flakes in her hair and caught in her eyelashes. He leaned in and joined their lips together.

"I love you." Hanna said pulling away.

"I love you too." He smiled.

Ava kicked Hanna's knee, making them both look down at her.

"And you princess." He laughed.

—

"Han, where are you going?" Caleb asked as she broke away from there make out session on the sofa and rolled out from under him as Ava slept in her basket.

"I've not wrapped her presents." She said running to the kitchen to get the scissors and tape.

"She's not even two months yet, she doesn't know what Christmas is, she's not gonna care if her presents are wrapped or not." He said annoyed.

Hanna rolled her eyes. "Well if you help it'll be done quicker and we can get back to what we was doing before."

Caleb groaned and stood up to help her wrap the presents.

Half an hour later they were back to making out on the sofa. The wrapped presents were under the tree and you could definitely tell which ones Hanna had wrapped and which ones Caleb had attempted to wrap.

"Sit up." She told him pulling away from the kiss so she could take his t-shirt off.

Soon most of their clothes were on the floor. Caleb reached down for her black lace panties. "Wait." He started. "What about your…" He trailed off looking down her body.

"It's been over six weeks Caleb, the doctor said it was okay." She said chuckling at his concern.

"Yeah but we don't have to if it will hurt you." He said not wanting to make her feel like he was just pleasing himself.

"I don't mind."

"No. Not if its gonna hurt you." He said sitting up.

Hanna smiled and ran her hand over his cheeks smiling at how caring he was. "Caleb, I want to. And we're gonna have to do it at some point and Christmas Eve makes it more romantic." She said kissing his neck.

"Are you sure?" He asked one final time.

She nodded and kissed him silent.

 **AN: Don't worry the next chapters Christmas day. Hope you liked it and sorry for any mistakes. Please review and read my other fanfiction Servant and Prince. Ill update that today aswell. Xxxxxxxxxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Christmas part 2. Xxxx**

The next morning Hanna was sat on the sofa feeding Ava and Caleb was opening all of her presents.

"Han, this is totally pointless." He said annoyed that he had been pulled out of their warm bed at seven o clock on Christmas morning to unwrap presents he'd wrapped the night before.

"Caleb it's her first christmas just open them." He said rolling her eyes.

"She's more interested in your tits than the presents." He replied picking up another present.

"I wonder who she gets it from." Hanna murmured.

"That's them all." He said standing up and looking at the pile of pink and white teddy's and clothes.

"No there's one more." Hanna said nodding towards the last present under the tree, trying to hide her smirk.

Caleb bent down and picked it up reading the label.

 _To daddy,_

 _Merry Christmas_

 _From Ava xxxxx_

"Han, I thought we weren't doing presents this year." Caleb said.

"It's not from me it's from Avie."

"Wow." Caleb said sarcastically as he ripped of the paper and unfolded a green and red elf onesie with ears on the hood and 'sexy elf' written on the front.

"Put it on then." She giggled.

"I'm not wearing that." He said slumping on the sofa next to them.

"You have to its Ava's first Christmas." She said giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"No way."

A few minutes later Caleb was sat back on the sofa in the elf onesie.

"Doesn't daddy look good." Hanna laughed holding Ava up so she cold see Caleb.

Caleb just shook his head and laughed at how much of an effect his girls could have on him.

"Yeah, well I better be getting a reward tonight." He said kissing her cheek as she handed Ava to him.

Hanna unzipped the front of his onesie.

"Or we could could do it now?" He smirked.

Hanna rolled her eyes. "I wanna see your tattoos again."

She looked at them again and ran her hands over the slightly red skin.

"Do you still like them?" He asked.

"Yeah, I do." She said leaning down to press a kiss onto his shoulder.

"Do you like them baby?" Hanna cooed as Caleb propped Ava on his shoulder to burp her.

She let out a small burp and some baby sick dripped down his back.

"I'll take that as a no." He said as Hanna wiped it up laughing.

A few minutes later the door bell rang and Caleb got up to open it handing Ava to Hanna.

"Hi Caleb." Ashley said letting out a laugh when she saw what he was wearing.

"Oh- hey." He replied, scratching the back of his neck as his cheeks turned slightly red with embarrassment.

"We're not too early are we?" She asked as her and Ted made their way into the small apartment still chuckling.

"Hi mom and Ted. Merry Christmas." Hanna said standing up to give her mom and Ted a hug with Ava squashed between them.

"Look at my beautiful granddaughter." Ashley cooed taking Ava from Hanna. "Did she like her Christmas present?"

"Yes it's so cute thanks mom." Hanna replied looking at the dress Ashley had given to Ava.

"I'm just gonna get changed." Caleb said walking to the bedroom.

"Can we eat early because me and Ted need a few hours to get back to Rosewood." Ashley said walking in to the kitchen still holding Ava.

"Yeah, you can help me start the turkey now then." Hanna replied.

Caleb came back out a few minutes later in black jeans and a white t shirt. Hanna then went into the bedroom to get changed.

—

"This is good Ash and Hanna." Ted smiled as they all tucked into their Christmas dinner.

"Thanks but you clearly haven't tried the roast potatoes yet." Hanna replied as she pushed her burnt potatoes to the side of the plate.

"Well everything else is cooked perfectly." Ashley added.

A few minutes later Ava started crying from her basket where she was sleeping. "I'll go." Hanna said leaving the table to go to her daughter.

"How's your mom and dad Caleb? What are they doing for Christmas?" Ashley asked.

"There fine. My moms in Monecito for Christmas with my brothers and my dads somewhere." He replied not knowing exactly where Jamie was.

"Oh are you not speaking?" She asked knowing that Caleb and Jamie had an on off relationship.

"No we are. I just haven't seen him in a while. He travels around Pennsylvania looking for work. There's not much around." He replied.

"You know if he needs a job the church needs painting and I was looking for someone to do it. I'd pay him." Ted suggested.

Caleb looked up surprised that Ted had offered after what had happened last time Jamie did work for him.

"I know what happened last time wasn't his fault now and he did a good job on the bell despite it being a different one." Ted added.

"Okay I'll tell him next time I speak to him." Caleb replied as Hanna came back into the kitchen carrying Ava.

"She's feeling left out." She said sitting back down with Ava in one arm and her fork in the other.

"Here I'll take her I'm finished." Caleb said taking Ava from Hanna letting her eat her dinner. He sat her up on his knee supporting her neck.

"You know you two are getting on great as parents. I thought you'd struggle and be calling me up every five minutes asking me what to do. But I was wrong your really good at it and she's the happiest baby I've ever seen." Ashley said tickling Ava's foot.

"Great to know you believed in us mom." Hanna muttered sarcastically.

"Well it's hard having children especially at eighteen." Ashley replied. "But your both amazing."

—

Later that evening when Ashley and Ted had gone home to Rosewood Hanna and Caleb were sat on the sofa watching the muppets Christmas carol.

"Remind me why we're watching this again?" Caleb muttered rolling his eyes.

"Because it's tradition. When I was little me and mom and dad would all bunch up on the sofa and watch my favourite Christmas film. And now we're doing it with Avie." Hanna explained resting her head on his shoulder as Ava slept peacefully in her fathers arms.

They carried on watching it for a while longer before Hanna spoke.

"I know it's not been the best Christmas. I mean I burnt your favourite part of the dinner and we didn't do proper presents and Ava was being tricky at dinner." She said.

Caleb furrowed his eyebrows and looked down at her. "Han, this has been the best Christmas I've ever had." He said.

"Really?" She asked.

Caleb nodded. "I used to hate Christmas as a kid. But for the first time I actually looked forward to spending it with my girls."

Hanna smiled and kissed his shoulder turning her attention back to the film for a few seconds before she pulled her head away again to look at Caleb. "What was it like?" She asked quietly. "Christmas in foster care?"

He sighed and looked at her. She genuinely wanted to know. She was the only one he could ever talk about this stuff with. Whenever his mother brought it up he always changed the subject quickly not wanting her to know the pain she had put him through.

"I dreaded it every year." He replied honestly. "All the kids at school would talk about what was on their Christmas list and all I cared about was getting a decent meal." He tried to avoid eye contact with her knowing too well what would happen if he looked into her beautiful blue eyes.

She placed her head back on his shoulder urging him to go on.

"When I was in the care home it was okay. Charities donated presents and we had a Christmas dinner with all of the care kids but the foster homes were the worst. There was this one and they were both alcoholics and spent Christmas Day drunk in front of the tv whilst me and Lee were told to stay in our room. We just sat on the bed for the whole day talking about what we'd do on Christmas Day when we were adults and finally out of the system. Lee said he's spend it on the beach with loads of hot chick walking around in bikinis." He said chuckling slightly.

"What did you say?" Hanna asked.

Caleb smiled at her and pressed a kiss onto her forehead. "I said I would want to spend it surrounded by my family." He replied. "Ands that's what I got."

"So you didn't want any hot chicks?" Hanna smiling.

Caleb ran his free hand down her back and patted her butt. "I got that too." He smirked. "And that's why this has been the best Christmas ever."

"Better than last year?" She smirked again.

"You mean better than spending it with an ex teacher, lesbians who couldn't keep their hands off each other and a very horny Toby." Caleb laughed.

Hanna laughed too. "Well you just made Toby hornier by purposely making the bed frame bang against the wall that night because you knew he and Spencer couldn't because of his leg. And you weren't in Ezra's English class."

Caleb chuckled more at the thought of winding Toby up and when Spencer interrupted there night activities to have a go at them for doing it in Melissa's old bed. "No, but I remember Ezra giving me a detention for texting in a class he was covering."

Hanna laughed again as well. "No, seriously. This has been the best Christmas for me too." She smiled running her thumb along his cheek, lovingly.

"Yeah." Caleb agreed nodding. "I've got my gorgeous girlfriend and my beautiful baby girl in my arms. I wouldn't have it any other way." He smiled pressing a kiss onto her lips.

"Merry Christmas babe." Hanna whispered pulling away for air.

"Merry Christmas." He smiled pulling her lips back to his.

 **AN: Hope you liked Christmas part 2. I forgot to ask you last time what you thought about the tattoos so what do ya think about them?**

 **Also who watched 6x12. I did. I thought this half of season 6 is so much better than 6a. Even though Haleb is breaking my heart. But I do think that Haleb will get back together if not season 6 then season 7. But im defiantly sure she doesn't marry Jordan (Who is a prick btw). That's why I think they made him all smiley so its harder for Hanna to dump him when she realises that she still I love with Caleb.**

 **Also Spaleb (it kills me just to write the word) I HATE them as a romantic couple. I think all that happens is they kiss and Caleb realises he still loves Hanna and starts to try and win he back. I liked the Spaleb friendship and love Haleb and Spoby together but if they become an actual couple. Grrrrrrrrrrr.**

 **Any way that's my rant over but feel free to give me your opinions in the reviews. Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: This chapter jumps a few months and theirs some drama. Please dot hate me. Xxxxx**

"You know she's eight months exactly today." Hanna said looking up from Caleb's shoulder where she was lying in bed still out of breath from early morning activities.

"And still not sleeping through." Caleb yawned back. "Can we just stay in bed all day?" He groaned rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, but I have a feeling that princess isn't gonna let us." She replied and as if on cue Ava started crying from her bedroom.

Hanna got up and pulled on one of Caleb's t shirts. "Put some clothes on." She said throwing a pair of boxers at him before going to get Ava.

"Hi baby." Hanna smiled walking to her cot as Ava held up her hands for Hanna to pick her up. She carried her back into their bedroom.

She placed her on the bed next to Caleb and got in the other side so Ava was in the middle of them. Her few whisps of blonde hair were all messy and stuck up I every direction. A bit like her fathers bed hair. Caleb picked her up and sat her on his bare chest.

"Hey princess." He smiled.

She gurgled something back and gave him a smile. He tickled her cheeks making her laugh more.

Hanna smiled at their interaction and lay her head on back Caleb's shoulder smiling at Ava.

"Her cheeks are a bit red today." Hanna said. Ava was teething and it was a nightmare. She was dribbling everywhere and crying with the pain and chewing everything. She was also starting to crawl which meant that Hanna mad Caleb had to keep a constant eye on her to make sure she was out of trouble.

"We can put some of that cream on her gums later." Caleb replied wiping away the dribble on her chin with his hand. She grabbed his finger and shoved it in her mouth.

"Ow!" He said pulling his hand out as she bit onto it hard.

Hanna chuckled but was interrupted when her phone started ringing on the bedside table. She picked it up.

"Hello."

"Hi Hanna." Ashley said through the phone she sounded upset.

"Hi mom, what's up?"

"Um where are you? There's something I need to tell you."

"I'm at home, what is it?"

"It's your grandma. She…she had a heart attack last night."

"How is she?" Hanna gasped.

"I'm so sorry honey, she didn't make it." Ashley said trying her best to hold back her tears.

"What? Why didn't you call me last night?" She asked as tears started to fall from her eyes. Caleb noticed and looked at her concerned.

"What happened?" He asked. Hanna just shook her head.

"Your father only just rang me Han, I've called you straight away." Ashley answered.

Hanna began to sob into the phone.

"She's in a better place now." Ashley said trying to soothe her. "I'm gonna go now sweetie. I'll call you as soon as I get any more news."

"Okay. Bye mom." Hanna cried hanging up and turning to Caleb.

"What happened Han?" He asked sitting up and pulling Ava on his lap.

"My grandma… she died." She sobbed leaning into Caleb. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head.

"I'm sorry baby." He whispered lying down again so she could lie back on him.

"Mama." Ava mumbled reaching for Hanna.

Hanna pulled her close so she was lying on Caleb's chest as well. She cupped her small head as she cried.

Half an hour later Ava sat herself up and started to winge. Caleb looked at the time on his phone and saw that she was probably hungry. He pulled on a t shirt and a pair of sweatpants and picked her up.

"I'm gonna get her some breakfast. Do you want anything Han?" He asked Hana, tucking a piece of hair that stuck to her wet cheek behind her ear.

She just shook her head. She wasn't hungry. She was just tired from crying.

"Okay." He replied pressing a kiss onto her forehead before heading to the kitchen with Ava.

He strapped her in her high chair and started feeding her the mushed up banana and yoghurt. Ava grabbed the spoon before it got to her mouth and flung the food back at Caleb. It hit him right in the face and she burst out giggling again.

"That's enough." He said sternly pulling out the mean voice wiping away the banana.

His stern tone made her burst into tears. And Caleb sighed. There was a lot of tears at the moment. She cried when Caleb told her off, when she was frustrated because she couldn't stand up on her own and when Caleb left to go to work. It was normal at this age apparently for babies to have separation anxiety. But it made leaving in the mornings a whole lot harder for Caleb.

He tried to calm her down with a biscuit but she didn't want it, so he ended up sitting her on his knee.

"Shhh baby. You can't be loud mommy needs to sleep. She's upset." He whispered rubbing her back. She buried her head in Caleb's chest as her cries died down.

After a while she was back to her happy self as Caleb carried on feeding her on his knee.

"Where's that smile you get from your mommy?" He asked lifting her in the air and blowing a raspberry on her tummy.

She let out a big smile and squealed. Caleb chuckled too and he stood her on his thighs helping her stand up. "There it is." He smiled.

"Dada." She mumbled reaching forward to grab his nose.

"Come on, let's check on mommy." He said standing up and walking to the bedroom.

Hanna was asleep when he popped his head around the door so went back to the kitchen to get her a drink to put on the bed side table.

He put it down and her phone started ringing again. He quickly picked it up so it wouldn't wake her and walked out of the room.

"Hello?"

"Oh, Hi Caleb." Ashley said through the phone. "How's Han?" She asked.

"She's sleeping again now but she took it pretty hard. She cried a lot." He replied. "How are you doing?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm okay. Just a little shocked that's all. But she's in a better place now." Ashley sighed.

"Tom called again and he said that-" Ashley was cut off when Ava reached up from Caleb's hip and pulled Hanna's phone out of his hand dropping it on the floor.

"Shit." He muttered loudly when he picked it up to reveal a cracked screen.

"Hello? Is everything okay? Caleb?" Ashley called having herd him swear.

"Yeah, sorry Ava pulled the phone from me." He explained.

"Tom called and he said the funeral will be in two weeks back here in Rosewood." Ashley said.

"Okay I'll tell Han when she wakes up." He said.

"Thanks Caleb. I'll speak soon and tell Hanna to be strong like her grandmother."

"Okay. Bye." He said as she hung up.

Hanna was still asleep so he took Ava into the living room to play with her toys.

—

Caleb had just put Ava down for a nap and went to check on Hanna again. This time he found her awake.

"Hey." He whispered. "How you doing?"

Hanna just wiped her tears away again.

Caleb made his way over to the bed and got in under the covers pulling her close to him. "Your mom rang again. She said that the funeral will be in two weeks in Rosewood." He said.

"They've planned it already?" Hanna asked confused.

"I don't know it's just what your dad told your mom." He replied.

Hanna sighed and settled her head back into his neck. "We're gonna have to see him again aren't we?"

"Probably." Caleb replied.

"The last time I saw him was the day I found out I was pregnant. It's been over a year." Hanna whispered.

Caleb sighed unsure of what to say.

"Where is Ava?" She asked.

"Asleep. Oh and I got some more bad news." He said.

Hanna's head shot up and she looked straight into his eyes as panic came over her.

"No. No it's nothing serious." He said. "Your phone smashed that's all."

Hanna sighed with relief. "How?"

"She grabbed it out of my hand again." He replied pulling her head back down. Ava had a tendency to do this. Caleb had already had his screen repaired twice in the last month.

Hanna smiled into his neck. "I thought something really bad had happened then."

Caleb squeezed her close and shook his head.

After a few minutes of silence. Hanna spoke. "I just can't believe I'm never going to see my grandma again." She said letting a few tears go.

Caleb just kissed the top of her head. He had no idea what it was like to loose grandparents. He had never met his.

"You know my grandma really like you." Hanna smiled. "She said you were caring and protective and had a really nice butt." Hanna chuckled. "And I totally agree with her."

Caleb laughed too and pressed another kiss onto her head.

"But she's in a better place now." Hanna sighed.

 **AN: Again please don't hate me that I killed Regina. I love her character but I needed some drama. Also do you want Tom to be good or bad ? Hope you liked this chapter and please review. Xxxxxxxxx**

 **Ok. Who saw Pll. I died. I knew it was coming with Spaleb but it still didn't make it any more bearable. I honestly still cant believe Marlene has done this, not just to Haleb and Soby but to Spanna and Taleb. I cant talk about it anymore because im getting too worked up. I still think Haleb will get back together though.**

 **Anyways I didn't get as many reviews on the last chapter. So I want to know what your favourite Haleb fanfics at the moment. So write the name in the Review and if I haven't already read them I will. It doesn't matter if they are from years ago or recent.**

 **My current favourites are:**

 **The piece you left behind**

 **She deserved that**

 **The Blues**

 **Hanna's fresh start**

 **Glasses of wine**

 **Growth**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Here's another chapter. I know I only updated on Wednesday but I was bored so decided so post this. And we need as much Haleb as we can get at the moment with all the Spaleb going on. Xxxxxxxxxx**

Two weeks later Hanna, Caleb, Ashley and Ted pulled up out side a church in Rosewood. It was Regina's funeral. Ted had offered to do the service but Tom didn't want him to.

They made their way into the church and Caleb squeezed Hanna's hand to reassure her.

"Hanna," Tom called from the church as he made his way down to greet her. He pulled her in for a hug, pulling her away from Caleb. She didn't hug back, just stood still.

"You can sit at the front with us." He said pointing to Isabel and Kate who were sat in the front row with Hanna's uncle, that she hardly ever saw.

He guided her to the front leaving Caleb, Ashley and Ted to take a seat a few rows behind. She didn't want to leave Caleb's side but she wanted to be up at the front to give her grandma a proper goodbye.

She was sat on the end of the row and glanced behind her to see where Caleb and her mom were. They were talking quietly between them.

"Do you think she'll be okay on her own at the front?" Ashley asked.

Caleb shook his head. "She's still pretty upset."

"I just hope Tom gives her a hug she desperately needs." Ashley sighed looking at Tom as he talked to Isabel and Kate.

"Have you decided if your gonna let him meet Ava?" She asked.

Caleb shrugged. "He hasn't asked to."

"He might do later. When was the last time you saw him?" She asked.

"It was when Han found out she was pregnant." He replied thinking about the swollen cheek he had received from Tom that day.

The service began and after a few minutes Hanna turned around to look at Caleb. He had been watching her, checking that she was okay. Her cheeks were wet and tears poured out of her eyes. She just wanted a shoulder to cry on and she clearly wasn't getting that from her dad.

'You okay?' Caleb mouthed.

Hanna shook her head as more tears spilled out.

'Come here.' He mouthed again.

Hanna nodded and made her way to Caleb as quietly as possible.

She buried her head in his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

Tom looked back noticing Hanna had gone and saw her in Caleb's arms. They glanced at each other for a few seconds before Tom turned back around.

Ashley place her hand on Hanna's arm as she also let a few tears go.

—

At the wake Hanna and Caleb sat at a small table with some food in front of them talking to each other. Hanna wasn't feeling hungry though.

Ashley and Ted were talking to some of Regina's friends that had come down for the funeral.

After a while Tom, Isabel and Kate approached them. "Hello Caleb." Tom said sitting down across from them.

Caleb just nodded and took another sip of his beer.

"Do you want another drink?" He asked them both.

Hanna shook her head.

"Caleb? What about you?" He asked. "Another beer?"

"I'm fine." He replied.

"It's so sad about your grandmother." Isabel said trying to sound sympathetic.

Hanna looked down and nodded. They sat in awkward silence for a few more minutes until Tom spoke again.

"How are you doing in New York?" Tom asked.

"We're good." Hanna replied.

"You know Kate nearly finished her first year at Harvard." Isabel boasted looking over to Kate who smiled back, smugly.

Hanna nodded.

"Have you thought about what collages you want to start at when you go back after…" Tom trailed off.

"Having a baby." Hanna finished the sentence. "Yeah, she exist although you seem to act like she doesn't. She's your granddaughter and you haven't made one effort to come and see her in the eight months she's been alive. And I have thought about collage. I'm starting at NYU in the autumn and no I don't need money from you so you can relax because Caleb's paying for it." Hanna snapped nearly shouting.

"I'm sorry Hanna. I really am sorry that I haven't made more of an effort to come and see…" Tom said but trailed off when he realised he didn't even know the name of his granddaughter.

"Ava." Hanna said.

"Ava. That's a nice name. Like I said I'm sorry and I really would like to meet her. Maybe we could have dinner in New York some time?" He asked.

Hanna let out a little smiled and nodded. Maybe she had been a little hard on her dad. "I'd like that."

"What does she look like? Do you have any pictures?" He asked.

Hanna nodded and pulled her phone out of her bag. She opened her camera roll and scrolled to the most recent picture she had taken of Ava. She was sat up smiling at the camera with a biscuit in her hand and crumbs all over her small cheeks.

Tom smiled when he saw the picture. "She looks like you both." He said.

"Where is she now?"

"She's at Moms with Caleb's dad. He's working on the church and offered to look after her." Hanna replied.

They talked for a little while longer until it was time to go.

—

Hanna and Caleb walked through the door of her child hood home to find Ava and Jamie sat on the sofa reading one of her books. The minute she saw her parents her little face lit up. Hanna walked over to her and scooped her into her arms.

"Thanks for watching her Jamie." Hanna smiled.

"No problem. Where's your Mom and Ted?" He asked.

"They stayed behind to help tidy up. I'm gonna get her changed." Hanna replied starting to make her way up the stairs.

"How is she?" Jamie asked his son once Hanna was out of sight.

Caleb sighed and pulled his tie off. "She's still upset."

Jamie nodded. "And how was her father?"

"He wants to meet Ava." Caleb said rolling his eyes.

"Oh, are you gonna let him?" Jamie asked.

Caleb shrugged. "Cant really stop him."

"How's the church going?" Caleb asked his dad, wanting to change the subject.

"It's going good. We should be done next week." Jamie replied.

Caleb nodded awkwardly. "Well, thanks for looking after Ava." He said making his way to the door as Jamie followed him.

Jamie smiled. "No problem. And call me anytime, even if your in New York. I don't mind driving out to look after her. I love spending time with her."

Caleb nodded again. "Okay, we will."

"See you soon, son." Jamie said as he walked through the door. "And give Hanna and Ava a kiss from me."

"Bye." Caleb said closing the door.

Caleb made his way up the stairs to Hanna's old bedroom. He found her on the bed, lying on her side facing away from him. Ava was lying on her back next to Hanna fast asleep.

He thought Hanna was asleep too but he herd a quiet sniffle come from her. Silently he took his shoes off and lay down on the bed next to her wrapping arms around her and rubbed Ava's soft cheek. Hanna rolled onto her back so she could see Caleb. She smiled up at him.

He leant down and pressed a soft, chaste kiss on her lips. When he pulled away he pressed another one on her forehead.

"What was that for?" She whispered smiling.

"My dad told be to give you a kiss." He replied testing his head on the pillow and letting her lean her head against his shoulder.

"Your dad did good today. She went out like a light." Hanna said looking back at the eight month old asleep next to her.

Caleb smiled and placed his finger in the middle of his daughters small hand, rubbing it gently.

"Are you okay now?" He asked.

Hanna sighed. "I will be." She replied as she closed her eyes and let sleep take her away.

 **AN: Hope you liked it and please review. I asked you if you wanted Tom to be good or bad and they all say bad and I totally agree with you. So keep voting and you will find out next chapter. Also his story has gotten over 5000 Views. Wow. I cant believe it has done so well and cant tank you enough for every follow, favourite and lovely review. Also I hate to tell you but this story only has a few more chapters left. But don't worry because m already planning a sequel. So tell me what you want to see in it. Xxxxxx.**

 **Also I have a one shot about Caleb and Ashley when Hanna was in the dollhouse that you should check out. And I also have some one shots in mind about Haleb being ill and looking after each other and about Caleb when he was in foster care. So tell me what you want to see and if you have any suggestions I would love to hear them. Xxx.**

 **Thank you for every one who suggested their favourite Haleb fanfics and I had already read all of them but thanks. Xxxx**

 **Also thank you Haleb2.0 for your lovely long review. Xxxxxxxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: OMFG This story has over 100 reviews. WOW. I cant thank you enough. Your reviews mean sooooooo much to me and every time one of you reviews. I love every single one of you. Xxx.**

 **This is the second to last chapter. I hope you like it. Xxxxxxxx.**

The following Friday Caleb entered the flat from work to find Tom and Isabel sat on the sofa with Hanna and Ava on the floor playing on her mat.

"Hello Caleb." Tom said as Caleb put his laptop bag down by the door and took his coat off.

"Hi." He replied looking towards Hanna.

She just smiled at him. "My dad and Isabel are taking us out to dinner."

Caleb nodded. "I'll go get changed." He replied.

Caleb walked into the bedroom and was soon followed by Hanna.

"Why's your dad here?" He asked.

"He phoned me this morning asking if he could come and meet Ava. So I said he could come round." She explained.

Caleb just nodded and rolled his eyes.

"What?" Hanna snapped. "Why are you rolling your eyes?"

Caleb just sighed. "I just think it's strange how he wanted nothing to do with her until now."

"What's wrong with that?" She snapped again.

"Your dad doesn't have the best record of visiting regularly." He replied.

Hanna was getting really annoyed at Caleb now. Her dad just wanted to try with his granddaughter and Caleb wasn't even giving him a chance.

"He's trying Caleb. Why can't you just accept it?"

"Because he's a shit dad. What makes you think he's gonna be a better grandad?" He snapped back.

He knew what it felt like to have adults decide to be involved in your life and then leave suddenly. That's all he had when he was growing up and he knew it had a bad effect on children.

"Well at least he didn't abandon me before I was born." She shouted.

Caleb was taken aback by that. He looked straight at her shaking his head in disbelief.

Hanna immediately regretted it.

"Caleb…" She reached out to place her hand on his arm but he pushed it off and walked out of the bedroom.

"Caleb wait!" Hanna called running out after him.

He didn't turn around he just picked up his jacket and walked out of the front door.

"What's going on?" Tom asked.

Hanna forced a smile and turned back to her father.

"He just had to go back to work. He forgot something." She said.

Tom and Isabel nodded and looked between each other.

"Are we going?" Hanna asked picking Ava up and putting her coat on her.

—

As they say in the restaurant all she could think about was Caleb. She knew his past was a difficult topic for him and she wished she had never said that about his dad. But she was angry at him for saying things about her dad.

She had tried calling him but he didn't pick up.

"Are you okay Hanna?" Isabel asked.

Hanna nodded and fed Ava another spoon of food.

"Will Caleb not be joining us?" Tom asked.

"No…he's stuck at work." She replied, not wanting her dad to know they were arguing.

"Oh. Is everything okay with you two?"

"Yeah… yeah everything's fine." She said not looking away from Ava.

"Dada?" Ava mumbled, with her mouth full of food.

"How about you say Grandpa." Tom smiled.

Ava shook her head and giggled.

"You know, Hanna. I'm sorry for not visiting before. I really am. And I've realised how much I've missed out." He said smiling at Ava.

Hanna smiled back at him.

"Dada?" Ava mumbled again.

Hanna wiped her mouth with her bib as she finished her food.

"Are you sure everything's okay with you and Caleb? He seemed really angry when he walked out earlier." Tom asked.

"Everything's fine." Hanna snapped.

"Hanna, I've seen how angry Caleb can get and if he's done anything to hurt you." Tom said.

Hanna furrowed her eye brows.

"What are you saying?" She snapped. "Caleb would never lay a hand on me or Ava. I think your forgetting who punched who last year."

She pulled Ava out of her high a hair and pulled on her little coat. Then she put her own coat on and gathered her bags before running out of the restaurant.

"Hanna, where are you going?" Tom called after her.

"Hanna?"

She made it out on to the streets with Ava in her arms before Tom caught up with her.

"Hanna stop!"

She turned around to face her dad.

"I can't believe you said that. You want to know why Caleb stormed out before? Because he didn't think you'd changed. And I stuck up for you. And I was so wrong." She shouted at him as it started to rain heavily.

"Caleb has done so much for me! He's the one that works everyday so we have somewhere to live and food to eat. He's the one that supported me through everything with A and through my pregnancy and he's an amazing father to Ava." She said as she started walking down the street with Ava close to her chest.

"I'm sorry Hanna." Tom apologies end.

She just carried on walking.

"Hanna please, at least let me drive you home?" Her father begged.

"No thanks." She replied as she turned the corner. She pulled her hood up and zipped her coat around Ava who was cuddling in to Hanna's warm body.

—

When Hanna reached her and Caleb's apartment she was soaked through. The walk from the restaurant had been short but the rain was really heavy.

She entered the living room to find Caleb sat on the sofa with his head in his hands. He looked up when he saw her enter and instantly took in how wet she was.

"What happened?" He asked as she unzipped her coat and pulled Ava out.

"You were right." She whispered trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

Caleb walked over to her and took Ava out of her arms. She wasn't as wet as her mother but had a few drops of water in her small face.

"Why are you soaked?" Caleb asked.

Hanna shook her head and couldn't hold back her tears anymore.

Caleb sighed, he was angry at Hanna but more than angry he was hurt at what she had said to him earlier. But looking at her cold and wet and crying just made him forget all about it. He pulled her close to him with his free hand.

"What happened?" He asked softly.

"You were right about my dad. He thinks that your bad for me and that you hurt me or something." She sobbed into his chest.

Caleb placed his hand on the back of her head and ran his hand through her at hair. "Hanna, I would never hurt you or Ava." He said.

"I know. I know you wouldn't but he just made me so angry, accusing you when he's the one that was never their for me when I was younger." She cried.

Thinking about her dad reminded her about what she had said to Caleb before the meal. She pulled her head away from his chest and looked up into his dark brown eyes.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered.

"For what?" He asked.

"For what I said to you before. About you dad. I didn't mean it Caleb. I'm so sorry." She cried.

"It doesn't matter now." He replied pulling her close again.

"Yes it does Caleb. I was a bitch to you."

Caleb just kept her close and pressed a kiss into her hair. Then he looked down at Ava, who was yawning in his warm arms.

"Take your wet clothes off and run a bath. I'm gonna put Ava to bed." He said kissing her forehead.

Hanna nodded and pulled her coat off. She made her way to the bedroom and took all of her wet clothes off before wrapping her dressing gown around her and making her way to the bath room to run the bath.

She sat on the toilet seat as the bath filled and could hear Caleb talking to Ava in her bedroom.

He really was an amazing dad. After everything he's been through as a child she would be lying if she hadn't had her doubts about him when she first found out she was pregnant. But as time past she notice how much love he gave her bump and then their precious little girl when she was born.

When the bath filled up she untied the dressing gown and let it fall to the floor as she climbed into the steamy hot water.

After twenty minutes Ava finally fell asleep and Caleb placed her down in her cot and pulled the pink blanket over her.

He went back to the bedroom expecting to find Hanna their but she wasn't. Then he made his way to the bathroom and knocked lightly on the door.

There was no reply so he pushed the door open. He came up beside her and found her asleep in the hot water.

He smiled and tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ear before moving his hand to her cheek and rubbing it softly.

Hanna eyes fluttered open and she looked up at Caleb.

He sat down on the closed toilet seat. "How did you fall asleep in the bath?" He chuckled.

Hanna just smiled tiredly and shook her head. "I have no idea." She replied between yawns.

"Is Avie asleep?" She asked.

Caleb nodded and smiled at the thought of his baby girl. "Why did you walk home?" He asked then.

Hanna sighed and rubbed her forehead with her hand. "My dad was saying all these things about you and I just lost it."

"And he just let you walk home in the rain with an eighth month old?"

"I walked away before he could. I'm sorry Caleb I know it was stupid." She replied.

"You know I was wrong about your dad earlier. He was trying to make an effort with Ava and I didn't give him a chance." Caleb said.

Hanna sat up in the bath and looked at him. "No Caleb you were right. I just wanted to believe that he had changed."

Caleb reached for the towel and held it up for her as she got out of the bath. He wrapped it around her and pulled her in for a hug.

"I'm really sorry for what I said before, I didn't mean it." She said rubbing his cheek, lovingly.

"I know." He replied.

Caleb pulled her chin closer before pressing a gentle kiss on her lips.

He knew she was sorry. She was angry earlier and just said whatever came out of her mouth.

"Let's go to bed now." She said when they finally pulled away.

Caleb nodded and wrapped his hand around her waist as they walked back to their bedroom.

She sat on the bed with the towel still wrapped around her. Caleb walked around to the other side and lay down on the bed.

"Where did you go earlier?" Hanna asked.

"I just walked around until I saw you leave, then I came back." He sighed.

Hanna lay down next to him. "I'm really sorry Caleb." She said.

Caleb smiled and rolled over so he was hovering above her. "Stop apologising." He said as he began to trail kisses down her neck.

Hanna moved one of her hands to his back and the other to grip his short hair. She pulled his head up to meet her lips as he crashed them together. Caleb's hand wondered to the towel that was wrapped around her body. He unwrapped it so she was just lying on top of it and moved his lips back down to her neck again. He placed soft kisses down her neck and chest and kissed through the gap between her breasts.

The door bell ringing pulled him away from her body. He groaned rested his head on the pillow next to hers.

"Caleb." Hanna sighed, telling him that he should answer the door or get up so she could.

He sighed and moved off her getting up and walking towards the front door.

He opened it to find Tom stood there.

"Is Hanna here?" He asked. "Has she come back?"

Caleb ignored his questions. "What do you want?" He asked.

"I want to speak to my daughter." Tom said through gritted teeth.

"Why?" Caleb asked not letting Tom through the door.

"Why does it matter?"

"It matters when you upset her so much that she walks home with Ava in her arms, in the rain." Caleb snapped back.

Hanna appeared at the door, wondering why Caleb was taking so long. She had wrapped the towel back around her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, standing next to Caleb. "How dare you come back here after everything you said about Caleb."

"Hanna, I'm sorry about that. I came by because I wanted to give you some money. To help." Tom pleaded.

Hanna scoffed and shook her head. "We don't need your money or your support. We've made it this far without it. Ava doesn't need designer clothes and to go to a private school. She just needs her Mum and Dad to love her and care for her, which is more than you ever did to me." She shouted slamming the door in his face.

Caleb just stood there for a few seconds processing everything that had happened. Hanna turned around to face him and grabbed his face in her hands pulling his lips to hers. Anger was still bubbling inside her and there was only one way to get rid of it. She kissed Caleb hard and passionately until he ran his hands down her butt and pulled her thighs up before carrying her back to the bedroom.

 **AN: I Hope you liked it and please review. Xxxxxxxx. Also a lot of you said you wanted Tom to be bad but Haleb is Endgame said that they wanted him to be both and I guess he kinda is both.**

 **I thought the last episode of pll was ok (If you ignore the Spaleb) and I do think that Haleb get back together but that doesn't make Spaleb ok. I kinda think Caleb is only doing it to make Hanna jealous because did any one else think he looked pissed when Hanna said she was ok with it. (Which she obviously isn't.) Also I think Hanna is only with Jordan for something stable in her life. I dunno but when I look at them together she doesn't look madly in love with him like she says she is. And who else squealed when they said "Answer it" at the same time. Also I kinda think Toby and Yvette are cute. (not as cute as Haleb though)**

 **Anyway I promised you a one shot about Haleb being sick and its nearly finished. Actually I think its gonna be a two shot. Butttttt I need a name for it because I cant think of ANYTHING. So please if you have any suggestions please tell me because I cant post it until I have a name. Also if you suggest the name I pick you will get all the credit for it. Xxxxxxxxxxxx.**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: The final chapter! I hope you like it and please review. Also Happy Pancake Day! For yesterday if you celebrate it. Xxxxxx**

Hanna was woken up by soft, sloppy kisses being pressed all over her face.

She smiled with her eyes still shut.

"Wake up babe." Caleb said as he rolled himself on top of her holding himself up with his forearms.

Hanna wrapped her arms around his neck and finally opened her eyes to become face to face with her boyfriend.

"Happy birthday." He whispered before pressing his lips onto hers.

Hanna pulled away after a few seconds and groaned. "You need to go to work." She mumbled.

"Nope." He replied.

A smile appeared on Hanna's face.

"Well not for another hour." He said pointing to the alarm clock on the bed side table. It said 6:02. Caleb didn't have to leave for work until 7:00.

"Well in that case…" she smirked pulling his face back down to join with hers.

—

"Mama." Ava mumbled from where she was sat on the carpet playing with her toys.

Hanna had a good birthday so far. Her mom had rang promising to call round that weekend. But she wished Caleb was home with her and Ava aswell.

"Are you hungry, baby?" Hanna asked getting up from the sofa.

She started walking towards the kitchen but the door bell ringing made her turn around. She walked over to it and opened it.

"Happy Birthday!" Three familiar voices cheered as they engulfed Hanna in a hug.

"What are you doing here?" She smiled pulling away to look at Aria, Emily and Spencer.

"We thought we'd surprise you for your birthday. And we haven't met Ava yet." Aria said as she made her way over to the eight month old sat on the carpet who was wondering why their was so much squealing going on.

"Hi Ava." She cooed scooping her up.

Aria and Spencer had never met Ava in person and had been waiting to meet her since she was born but their hectic collage lives made that hard until now.

"Wow, she's grown so much since I last saw her." Emily said as she and Spencer walked over to her.

"She wasn't even one month then, Em. She's gonna grow." Hanna replied.

"I was gonna make some Dinner. Do you want some?" Hanna said making her way back to the kitchen.

"No need. We brought food." Emily said holding up a paper bag.

—

After they had eaten they all sat on the sofa catching up.

"What did Caleb get you for your birthday?" Aria asked.

Hanna smirked and ran her hand over the hickey on her neck Caleb had left their from earlier.

"I told him not to get me anything this year because we don't have that much money to spend so he have me a free present."

"Yeah we kind of guessed that by the massive mark on your neck." Spencer chuckled.

Hanna blushed slightly. She would have worn a top that covered it but she didn't know she was having company.

"Any way how are you and Caleb doing?" Emily asked.

"We're good. Really good." She replied smiling down at her daughter who was happily playing.

"She looks so much like Caleb." Aria commented also looking at the little girl.

"And that's a bad thing?" Caleb questioned as he walked through the front door.

"Dada!" Ava squealed as she crawled over to her dad.

He scooped her up in his arms and tickled her sides.

"Your home early?" Hanna asked smiling at them both. No matter how many times she saw them together her heart skipped a beat every time.

"The boss cancelled a meeting so we all got to come home." He replied putting Ava back on the floor so he could take his coat off.

"Hi Caleb." The three girls smiled.

"Hey, you know you could have given me a bit more notice before you crashed my plans." He smirked at them.

"You knew they were coming?" Hanna asked.

"I only found out when I got to work." Caleb replied making his way into the kitchen to get something to eat.

He came back out a few minutes later with a sandwich in his hand. Ava immediately crawled up to him and pulled herself up using the side of the sofa. She reached out for his sandwich so he ripped off a little bit of bread and handed it to her.

"Why can't you use a plate?" Hanna huffed as she swept some crumbs off the sofa.

Caleb rolled his eyes and stuffed the sandwich in his mouth.

Ava reached up for more but lost her balance and fell to the floor bursting into tears.

Caleb scooped her up and placed her on his knee.

"Is she okay?" Aria asked worriedly.

"Aria, she's fine she just fell. All babies fall." Spencer reassured her.

"She's just a drama queen like her mom." Caleb smirked and lifted Ava above him so he could blow raspberries on her tummy. The little girls tears soon turned to giggles.

"So Spence, how's Boston?" Hanna asked.

"Good. I work too much but I like it." Spencer smiled.

"And Aria?"

"Really good. Me and Liam are doing well." Aria replied.

"Em ?"

"Im okay. I think im going back to California in September."

"That's good. Hows your mom doing?" Hanna asked.

"She's better. How are you anyway. After the funeral?"

"Im good. I still miss my grandma though." Hanna replied.

"What about your dad? Did he meet Ava?" The girls asked.

Hanna rolled her eyes. "He met her and then took us out for dinner and basically accused Caleb of hurting me and Ava so I walked out and then he came to the apartment and tried to offer us money as an apology."

"Have you spoken to him since?" Spencer asked.

"Not since I slammed the door in his face."

"Any way, Its your birthday so your supposed to be having fun not complaining about your dad so we brought a little fun." Aria said pulling out four bottles of champagne out of her bag.

A smile instantly appeared on Hanna's face. "Now that's how I want to spend my nineteenth."

"What about the romantic meal I planned?" Caleb asked.

"Sorry babe. Can we do it another time. I hardly ever get to see the girls anymore." Hanna said running her thumb along his cheek.

He smiled and nodded as she leaned in to place a kiss on his lips. "At least try some of the cake I bought?"

—

Half an hour later they were all sat around the small kitchen table having eaten Hanna's birthday cake.

"She looks so cute." Aria said smiling at Ava, who was sat in her high chair with chocolate cake smushed around her face. She had only been able to have a little bit given that she was only eight months but she loved every bite she had.

Caleb wet a cloth and wiped her mouth with it as she let out a big yawn. "Time for bed." He said pulling her out.

"Can she not stay up a bit later we've only just met her." Aria pleaded.

"No. She barley sleeps as it is and keeping her awake will just make her cranky." Hanna replied handing Caleb Ava's pink blanket.

"Say night." He said turning around so Ava could see the girls.

She smiled shyly and buried her face in Caleb's neck.

Hanna followed them to Ava's bedroom.

"Their really good parents." Emily said as she looked trough the cupboards for some glasses.

"Yeah, Who would've thought that the sketchy, hacker, foster boy that took her virginity in a tent would be the dad of her child." Spencer said as she helped Emily look.

—

"I'm going for a shower." Caleb muttered, as Hanna opened the second bottle of champagne. He was seriously regretting letting the girls stay because it meant he was looking after four drunk women and a eight month old, but it was Hanna's birthday and she deserved to relax with her friends after everything that had happened in the last year, although she didn't seem as drunk as the others.

He grabbed a towel from the bedroom and then went into the bathroom, locking the door and stripping off.

He walked back out ten minutes later with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Whoa! When did that happen?" Aria asked tipsily walking over to Caleb.

Caleb didn't know what she meant until she was behind him on her tiptoes looking at the tattoos on his back.

Emily and Spencer joined her all looking at Caleb's naked back.

"Do you like them?" Hanna asked standing infront of Caleb.

"Well, if you two ever split up he's gonna have a hard time getting someone else into bed with him, with your name tattooed to his back." Spencer remarked.

Hanna just shot her a dirty look.

"I think its cute." Aria smiled.

"Can I go put some clothes on now?" Caleb asked.

Hanna nodded and placed a quick kiss onto his lips.

He changed and grabbed a beer from the fridge sitting down on the sofa and changing the tv to a football match. He couldn't hear it too well over the music the girls were playing from the kitchen but wasn't complaining as long as they didn't disturb him.

A few hours later he was still sat in the living room when Hanna slipped through the door from the kitchen. He looked up and expected to see her wasted but she wasn't. In fact she didn't look drunk at all.

"Hey." She whispered, curling up on the sofa next to him. He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer.

"Why aren't you pissed?" He asked.

Hanna shrugged. "Don't know. I think having a baby made me age like twenty years because I have a headache and cant drink any more and I just want to cuddle up next to you." She replied resting her head on his shoulder.

Caleb chuckled. "Who'd of though Hanna Marin would be spending her nineteenth sat on a sofa, watching football with me."

"I did." She replied. "I knew from the minute you told be about your parents in front of the campfire that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Really?"

"Yep. I knew that I would marry you and have your kids." She smiled.

"Who says I'm gonna marry you?" Caleb teased.

"Me." She replied pressing a kiss onto his lips.

"I just didn't think we'd have a baby this young." She said pulling away. "If we didn't have her right now we'd probably be in a club somewhere making out on the dance floor."

"A lot would be different if we didn't have her." Caleb agreed.

"Would you take it back?" Hanna asked looking into his eyes. "Would you go back to that night and wear a condom if you could?"

Caleb thought about it for a few seconds before shaking his head. "I wouldn't change it if you offered me millions of dollars."

They were right. If they didn't have Ava they would be in a totally different situation but she was everything to the young couple. She gave them both the families they never had and was a symbol of their love for each other.

"Good." Hanna replied, leaning her head back against his chest.

They stayed like that for a few more minutes before Caleb got up from the sofa and walked over to his work bag.

"I almost forgot." He said pulling out a wrapped present.

He walked back over and sat back down. "Happy Birthday." He said, handing her the present.

Hanna opened it and pulled out a silver picture fame with 'Family' written on the top of it. Inside was a picture from Christmas day Ashley had taken. It was Hanna, Caleb and Ava sat on the sofa with Ava in Hanna's arms, smiling up at her parents.

"I know its not much but-" He began but was cut off.

"I love it Caleb." Hanna smiled wrapping her arms around his neck, squeezing him tightly.

Caleb laughed and pulled her away so he could crash their lips together. It quickly became heated and Hanna reached for the hem of Caleb's t-shirt. He picked her up and started walking to the bedroom but Hanna pulled away.

"What about them?" She asked, nodding towards the kitchen door where Aria, Emily and Spencer were still partying.

Caleb sighed and placed Hanna back down on the floor. She walked into the bedroom and pulled out as many blankets and spare pillows as she could before putting them on the sofa and picking up her picture frame.

She grabbed Caleb's hand and lead him back to their bedroom. She set the picture on her bedside table and lay down on her back pulling Caleb on top of her.

"I love you." She whispered as he began sucking on her neck.

He pulled away and smiled. "I love you too." He replied before joining their lips together again.

 **AN: I cant believe this story is over. I want to thank every single person who reviewed, followed and favourite. You are the ones who motivated me to carry on through this very hard time for Haleb shippers and you all mean so much to me so thank you. Xxxxxxxxx**

 **Don't worry iv already started writing a sequel but your going to have to give me a few weeks so I can get the first few chapters done so I will be able to update it regularly when I post it. I also have a two shot which is nearly ready so keep an eye out for it. Its going to be called Sick Bed Buddies. And all the credit for the name goes to Haleb is Endgame who suggested it. Xxx. Also half term is coming up next week for me which means a week off school! Which also means extra time for writing. Xxxxxx.**

 **I watched 6x15 and I still have hope for Haleb but it seems every episode a bit more of it disappears. Also who else cried when Caleb started kissing Spencer's neck. That's his and Hanna's thing! Im so upset right now and the promo for next episode doesn't help because I think its Hanna and Jordan who stay in the room with the heart bed. Why Marlene Why. Their a new couple and no body ships them so why waste that set on them. I mean I had a feeling it wasn't going to be Haleb who stayed in it and I was praying it wasn't Spaleb. But why give it Hanna and Jordan. I really need to stop because im getting too worked up now. I'm just holding onto what Tyler Blakburn said that we will be happy with the outcome.**

 **Anyway to the guest who apologised for the long review. Please don't, long reviews are my favourite xxx. Also I realise that I called Yvonne Yvette last chapter. God I'm so bad with names.**

 **Anyway Thank you SO much for reading this story and I hope you like the last chapter. Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	16. Chapter 16

Hi Guys. Before you get your hopes up thinking that there is another chapter don't worry because this is an authors note to tell you about Haleb Baby 2 which is now up, so please read it.

I also wanted to thank you all again for all your support with all of my stories .Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
